


SV: Untraditional

by fhsa_archivist



Category: Smallville
Genre: Alternate Universe, Humor, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-02-11
Updated: 2006-02-11
Packaged: 2019-02-05 17:36:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 32,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12799101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fhsa_archivist/pseuds/fhsa_archivist
Summary: They have a lot in common.





	1. Chapter 1  Obsession

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Haven, the archivist: This story was originally archived at [Fandom Haven Story Archive (FHSA)](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Fandom_Haven_Story_Archive), was scheduled to shut down at the end of 2016. To preserve the archive, I began working with the OTW to transfer the stories to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2017. If you are this creator and the work hasn't transferred to your AO3 account, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Fandom Haven Story Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/fhsa/profile).

  
Author's notes: This time, Clark's the one with the obsession.  


* * *

Clark closed the bedroom door behind him, pausing to take a breath. He didn't usually get this worked up about stuff, but this was big. Really big. Apparently, his cock thought so too, and there was nothing wrong with that. Really.

 

He almost dropped the scrapbook when he got it out of the nightstand drawer. It was a ritual by now, to tease himself like this, but he had to see his face. He glanced at the first newspaper article. Over ten years old, the one that had started it all just because his father had celebrated and bought several copies. The headline still made Clark feel weird, to start like this, but it was symbolic. LuthorCorp President Killed in Meteor Shower, Leaves Empire to Nine-year-old Son. It wasn't a secret that no one had liked Lionel, and no one tried to hide their glee when the meteor rocks offed him.

 

Clark quickly turned the page. No reason to kill the mood. He read each headline at first, then, as the articles got more recent, paused at each one to stare at the pictures. Lex was beautiful, really beautiful for a man and Clark didn't care what people thought about him thinking it. He looked as good in a business suit as he did in leather pants and tank tops - Clark new because he had articles from the tabloids too. Didn't care if any of the stories were true, just followed Lex's career from getting kicked out of Excelsior to... this, now.

 

He was so hard it hurt to bend over and pick up his backpack. Wishing the sound of the zipper went with his pants instead, Clark reached inside to take out the newest article, still in pristine condition, still intact. The scissors squeaked on the paper as Clark cut slowly, careful to cut with straight lines and not rip anything. Stared at his newest picture of Lex while he reached for the tape, squeezing himself through his pants. Couldn't come, not yet, had to archive this event.

 

LuthorCorp Heir Sets Up Shop in Smallville. Clark still couldn't believe it, Lex Luthor was going to be here, in his town. He thanked god for color ink, ran his finger over the picture of Lex, just like he always did. His hair was its natural color now, dark strawberry-blonde, not as shockingly red as it had been when Clark had first become obsessed with Lex. At first it had been a hero-worship thing. Not that it wasn't, still, but now it was way more than that, Lex was like a fucking idol Clark dreamed about every night. And now he might even get to meet Lex.

 

Then he was on his back, scrapbook forgotten on the nightstand. Stroked himself through his jeans first, bit his lip hoping it wouldn't end too fast. Thought of Lex's business smile when he unzipped himself, narrow and polite but not the same as the candid pictures. Ohhh... Clark sighed at the loss of pressure, so much better without pants holding him down. Now this was why he wore boxers.

 

His cock was already twitching, trying to escape the cloth confines and Clark let it, watched the contrast of color, cock pushing its way through the slit of his blue underwear. Dropped his head back and reached down to free himself all the way, oh, better. He'd been leaking precum all the way home, since he'd seen the article and realized Lex would be in the same town, already smeared around and Clark swiped some of it up with the palm of his hand, licked it up and groaned at the taste. Licked faster and squeezed himself with his other hand, gonna make it last this time.

 

Perfect teeth, white and straight and his smile when he wasn't looking at the cameras that followed him everywhere, bright and sincere and got Clark hard every single time. Hard like he was now, moist hand wrapped around himself and Clark squeezed his eyes shut, pictured Lex's face, hair the color of corn husks at sunset. Lex seemed outgoing, sophisticated, smart, the kind of person Clark wanted to be. Clark's breathing sped up as he worked his hand over his cock, felt his balls tightening and squeezed with the other hand but that didn't last long, started massaging them and, and, his breath was coming out in little gasps now. Lex is coming to Smallville and the thought sent him over the edge, arching up off the bed as he came all over his hand and his stomach, felt it drip onto the waistband of his boxers but who cared. Sticky and panting and still excited, Clark relaxed and fell asleep.

 

"Clark! Do you have -"

 

Clark grinned. "Of course." He handed his article over to Chloe, who cocked an eyebrow and tried to turn her smile into a smirk.

 

It didn't work.

 

Pete managed to hold in his laughter until they got down the corridor. "She has it bad."

 

Clark shrugged. "Yeah."

 

"That's all you have to say? Yeah?" Pete stopped, forcing Clark to crash into him. "You've got Chloe hanging all over you, and all you say is yeah? Dude, why don't you ask her out already?"

 

"Why don't you?" Pete rolled his eyes at the lame retort. "Look, she's not my type, okay? Besides, don't you think she'd be kind of, I don't know, high maintenance?" Not that he didn't love Chloe. Because he did. But she was. She was high maintenance enough as a friend. Clark didn't want to think about what she'd put her boyfriend through.

 

Pete pshawed. Yes, pshawed. "She's not high maintenance, she just knows what she wants." He elbowed Clark. "And that's you, dorkmeister."

 

"Yeah. I'm the dork, and you're the one who uses words like that." Clark started walking again. "And anyway, I know you like her."

 

"What?" Pete's voice came out like a squeak. "No way. Chloe's cute, but she's not my type either."

 

"Too assertive for you?" Clark raised an eyebrow as he put his books in his locker. "Look, I'm not going to ask her out. Would you stop hounding me if I told you I liked someone else?"

 

"Oh yeah?" Pete's ears perked up. "Who?"

 

Clark quickly scanned through the list of girls he knew, wondering if any of them had a name that sounded like Lex's. Alexandria? Shayna Luther? Then he looked across the hallway and Lana spotted him, and smiled.

 

Lana. Lana Lang. Perfect. "Let's just say their initials are LL." It wasn't his fault if Pete made certain assumptions, right? At least he wasn't lying.

 

Pete followed Clark's gaze and smirked. "The fairy princess? Good luck." A snort. They walked out the door together as the second bell rang. They went different directions once they got to the street. "See you tomorrow, Kent."

 

"Yeah, Pete. See you tomorrow."

 

Clark shoved his hands in his pockets and took in the other students milling around, wondering if any of them were gay too. It was one thing to think about Lex that way, but what if he actually did meet him? What would happen then? Clark had been kind of hoping that his obsession with Lex, which had suddenly changed from a long-term admiration of him as a sort of virtual big brother to, well, not, would fade, but it hadn't. His pants were even getting tighter now.

 

Halfway home, Clark paused at the bridge. It was quiet there, and he liked to just stand there sometimes, thinking about life and trying to make sense of his feelings. It wasn't something his parents had talked to him about, so he knew it wasn't what they were expecting him to be. They'd had the sex talk, talking about girls of course, and his dad seemed kind of casual about the whole thing, like he didn't actually think Clark would be having sex with anyone. Because Clark was the big clumsy dorky virgin in town.

 

He heard the car, didn't have time to react when it started spinning out and crashed into him. Clark yelled, and felt himself flying over the bridge, expecting to feel pain or see the car following him over the edge but he was alone and, apparently, alive. Stunned, Clark let himself drift to the bottom of the river and realized he was breathing. Underwater.

 

A second later the world shifted around him, someone dragging him up to the surface and pulling him to the embankment. Clark was trying to figure out what had happened when his savior's head rested on his chest, listening for a heartbeat, Clark guessed. He looked down and sucked in a breath when he saw the man's hair color. Definitely a man, and his hair was the same color as Lex Luthor's. The water slicked it down, made it a little darker, but that was a rare color. Unmistakeable.

 

The man looked up and Clark's mouth gaped open. It couldn't be. Lex?

 

"You're alive!" Lex looked down at him in awe, confusion.

 

"You're Lex Luthor!" Clark's voice was just as disbelieving. Lex chuckled.

 

"Last time I checked." His hands were busy over Clark's chest, his arms, and Clark felt himself getting hard again.

 

"What - what are you doing?" Although Clark wasn't sure it mattered why Lex Luthor seemed to be fondling him.

 

Lex's hands were probing his neck. "Checking to make sure you didn't get any spinal injuries." Clark shivered. Lex Luthor's hands all over him. He must be dreaming and tried to get up, pinch himself. Lex pushed down on his chest. "No, don't move. If part of your spine has been displaced you could make it worse, cause paralysis."

 

Wow, he really is smart, Clark thought. Dreamily. Oh man, this couldn't be happening. Not that Clark had any objections, so he relaxed, let Lex assure himself that Clark was okay.

 

"Okay." Lex raised himself to a knee and offered his hand, pulling Clark into a sitting position. "You seem to be in good shape, although I can't understand how." Clark was drawn into the intensity of the gaze and stared at him, blinking.

 

"I don't... I don't know how either." Lex followed his gaze to the wrecked Porsche and raised an eyebrow. Somebody save me, Clark thought. He purposely didn't take his hand out of Lex's.

 

Lex seemed to notice that, too, but didn't say anything. "Well, looks like Sway's totaled."

 

Sway? Lex Luthor named his cars?

 

"Yeah," Lex said, and apparently he wasn't the stuck-up business-type the papers made him out to be. He smiled fondly. "Named her after Angelina Jolie's character in Gone in Sixty Seconds." Lex broke off suddenly, and started laughing. Clark cocked his head.

 

"What?"

 

"I can't believe I'm telling you about my car when you should be in the hospital. Not that I'm not glad that you're okay," he amended quickly. "It's kind of surreal."

 

"Yeah." Clark grinned in agreement. "I can't believe I'm finally meeting you."

 

Lex's head swiveled around, an amused twinkle in his eyes. "That's not what most people say when they meet me." He laughed again. It was light and a little throaty, and made Clark's skin tingle. "But I won't go into what most people say."

 

Clark tightened his hand on Lex's, feeling strangely connected to this man he'd just met, albeit by means of a runaway sports car. "I'm not most people."

 

Lex studied him. Like he was a scientific marvel, Clark thought at first, but then Lex's eyes drifted down his body, slowing when they got to his crotch and nope, his jeans weren't doing much to hide his hard-on. Lex's gaze swept up Clark's body to meet his eyes and he smiled. "Apparently not."

 

Clark swallowed, realizing his hand was sweating in Lex's. He stood up, letting his hand fall to his side, and Lex followed. Damn, he was graceful.

 

"You obviously know who I am," Lex began, with a suggestive smile, "how about letting me know who you are?"

 

"Oh!" Clark grinned, embarrassed. "Clark. Clark Kent." He held out his hand before realizing what he was doing, but Lex just chuckled and took his hand again. It wasn't the kind of handshake you share with someone you've just met, it was... more. Lex moved forward.

 

"Nice to meet you, Clark Kent." His mouth quirked up in a half-smile, and Clark got distracted by the scar on his lip. It was even more noticeable in person and yes, he still wanted to lick it. Definitely. "So, do I meet your expectations?"

 

"What?" Clark winced at how high his voice was.

 

"You said you couldn't believe you were finally meeting me. Which leads me to believe that you've known about me and wanted to meet me for a while, and I'm certain you had expectations to go along with hopes of meeting me."

 

He didn't miss a thing, did he? Clark tried to sound suggestive, like Lex did without even trying. "Oh." Clark had to clear his throat. "Um. I'm not disappointed, if that's what you mean." What did Clark even mean by that?

 

Lex was silent for a while, staring at Clark. He moved even closer, looking at him like, like, he was looking at Lex. But Clark had an excuse. Lex was still holding his hand loosely, his thumb moving around in little circles over Clark's skin.

 

Oh.

 

Lex licked his lips. Oh. My. God. Lex is gay too. Suddenly Lex dropped his hand and looked back at the car. Sway? Reached down into a coat pocket and pulled out a cell phone, just as sleek as the car, as Lex.

 

Lex was speaking to information, not taking his eyes off Clark's face. Clark used the opportunity to take in Lex's body, so much more amazing in person. God, he was beautiful. Lean and confident and... Clark felt his body heat up as he realized they were both dripping wet from the river. It hit him that Lex must've dived in to save him, and he had, even if Clark couldn't figure out why he was okay. But Lex was standing in front of him, his Metropolitan presence a direct contrast to the wheat fields in the background, his clothing a contrast of darks and pastels. Lex wore black slacks and a long black coat over a lavender-colored dress shirt, and damn, if Clark hadn't thought lavender was a masculine color before he did now.

 

"Thanks." Lex snapped the cell phone shut and placed it back in his pocket, leaving Clark to wonder how it had survived the river. Did they make waterproof cell phones? "They'll be here in fifteen minutes." He walked over the opposite railing and leaned back casually. "So, what's your story?" He ran a hand through his hair, and with the water that made it spike out, so different from the official pictures Clark always saw in the papers. Clark liked this version of Lex Luthor even better.

 

"My story?" Clark joined Lex along the railing, wondering if the looks Lex was giving him meant anything. "I don't really have a story. Just your average high school student, right here." He tried to sound casual, like Lex, but it was difficult. And probably not the best thing to make his pants even tighter by fisting his hands in his pockets.

 

"An average high school student." Lex looked pointedly at the wrecked Porsche, then gave Clark another up-and-down look before crossing his right ankle over his left, but didn't say anything else. He looked thoughtful, staring at nothing. Even standing still he radiated energy, and being soaked through from the river didn't do anything to diminish the vibes of blatant sexuality that emanated from him in waves. If anything, it increased.

 

They stood in strange companionable silence for a few minutes before Lex spoke up, seemingly out of nowhere. "You're very attractive." Clark almost fell down.

 

"Um." He risked a glance at Lex, but the man was just standing there as though he hadn't said anything at all. What exactly do you say when the guy you've been lusting after but just met tells you you're attractive? "Um, thanks." He thought Lex might be smiling. "So are you. You're..." Clark wasn't sure if he should say it, but hell, Lex had already said he was attractive, so why not? "You're beautiful." The look Lex offered him was coy, and Clark almost expected him to pounce. For some reason he knew Lex wouldn't take it as an insult to his masculinity.

 

His whole body heated up when Lex assessed him fully, ending in a friendly smirk. "Thank you." Then he went back to staring out into space. Clark wished he could read minds.

 

"So I hear you're starting a factory in Smallville?" Casual conversation, right?

 

"You heard right." Lex unfolded his legs and walked across to check out the damage on his car. His hand slid over the hood, almost sensual, and Clark couldn't take his eyes away. Lex stroked the car like it was a person, a lover. Clark swallowed, remembering the feeling of Lex's hands on his body when he was checking for injuries and wondered what it would feel like for Lex to touch him like he was touching the car.

 

He realized Lex was watching him, and didn't pretend he hadn't been looking. Clark knew his thoughts must be clear in his eyes, and Lex's eyes, god help him, seemed to reflect the heat he felt. Lex continued to stroke the car, not taking his eyes from Clark's as he moved around to the passenger side. He leaned into Sway, a mirror of Clark's posture against the railing, and slid his hands into deep pockets.

 

"I'm not just setting up a factory here, though." It took Clark a second to remember what they were talking about. "I'm moving into the Luthor Estate." Lex straightened against the car, then relaxed, and Clark couldn't help but think he'd done it on purpose. "Perhaps you'd like to come visit some time."

 

Clark grinned easily. "Sure." He'd seen the estate before, all the kids in town had. No one had lived there for years, but there were always servants there, ready to dispense of any mischeivous peasants who dared to approach. "I'd like that." He almost thought, wait'll I tell Pete, but then he realized he couldn't without betraying what he really thought about Lex. Pete didn't know about the scrapbook or any of that stuff. Clark was pretty sure he was alone in his obsession. That, and his gayness.

 

"Good." Lex grinned. "It's a date."


	2. Chapter 2  Same As Me

  
Author's notes: They have a lot in common.  


* * *

_*Maybe you're the same as me_

_We see things they'll never see_

_You and I are gonna live forever*_

_Live Forever - Oasis_

 

"You asked Chloe out, didn't you." It was a statement, not a question.

 

"What are you talking about?" Clark swatted Pete's hand away from his locker. "Get your own CDs."

 

"I'm talking about the fact that you've been walking around with a shit-eating grin all day. And those are my CDs. You stole them from me."

 

"I did not." Clark grabbed the CDs and stuffed them in his bag. "I can't play today either. It's my day to make deliveries."

 

Pete grumbled something about stupid vegetables.

 

"They're not stupid. They're kind of my family's only source of income, so you can go back to your fancy house on Park Place. Some of us actually have to work."

 

"Hey, that's not my fault."

 

"It's not my fault either, Pete. But there's more to life than fun and games." Clark was getting a very after-school special vibe, but he didn't really care. Pete had been excessively annoying ever since Clark'd implied that he liked Lana. "And why would my having a shit-eating grin make you think I asked Chloe out?"

 

"Think about it, Kent. You obviously don't have the balls to ask Lana out, especially considering she's a god damn cheerleader and her boyfriend's the captain of the fucking football team. Girls like her don't go out with guys like us, Clark. You know it, and I know it, and if you can't have her, I figured you'd at least go after Chloe. She actually likes you."

 

"How very Machiavellian of you, Pete." Pete thought everything was about sex. It was why he was going out with Jenny Parker.

 

"How very word-of-the-day-calendar of you, Clark." Pete liked to make fun of Clark when he used big words. Clark figured he was just jealous. At least, that's what he told himself. It could just be very uncool to use big words, but then Clark had never been cool, even when he'd tried. So he'd stopped trying. He was glad Pete was still his friend, though.

 

"Whatever." Clark slung his backpack over a shoulder and they walked out of the school together. "Email me when you get the assignment?"

 

"Yeah. Later."

 

"Later." Clark took off for home. He had a lot of deliveries to make.

 

Okay, this was it. Clark hesitated at the huge door. He'd never actually been in the manor. It was the first order he'd seen on the list this afternoon, and he'd purposely left it for last, hoping that somehow, Lex would be there. It was late afternoon, and the weather didn't seem to think there was anything spectacular about the time of day. It was a little cold, but...

 

"Come on in." Clark looked up to see Lex himself at the door. When he recognized Clark, Lex's eyebrows raised. "Well, Clark Kent. We meet again." He offered a friendly smile and held the door open.

 

Clark stood, uncertain, in the middle of a massive pantry. A servant appeared right away and took the box from his hands, so Clark started to go back for the rest. Lex had one now. "Any more?"

 

"Some in the back of the truck," Clark said. He headed back for the truck but Lex stopped him with a shake of his head.

 

"My people can take care of it." He set the box on a counter as some servants passed. "Come on. I invited you to see the estate but I had no idea I'd be seeing you again this soon." He grinned and shrugged. "What do you want to see first? Library, game room, garden, stables, labyrinth?" Lex continued talking as they walked... somewhere. "Then again, hey! You want to see the garage? See the cars I didn't crash into you with?"

 

Clark managed not to blush. "Sure." He had the weird feeling he should be apologizing for the accident, which made exactly zero sense. Lex didn't seem upset about it, and, cars, plural?

 

Lex gave him a cursory explanation of the rooms they walked through on the way to the garage. It gave Clark the feeling of the Egyptian mythology he'd read, bold and colorful and symbolic. Lex seemed to know what he was thinking and smiled. "I've often been referred to as the Tutankhamun of Metropolis," he explained. "You know, taking over the empire at such a young age. But," he continued with a widening of his grin, and Clark got the feeling he told this story a lot, and this was his favorite part, "unlike the good Boy King, I didn't die when I was nineteen."

 

"I thought Tut died when he was eighteen." Shut up, Kent! You want him to think you're a dork? Of course, not registering that Lex was obviously a dork too, but then Clark wasn't exactly thinking straight around Lex. Heh. Straight.

 

"Eighteen, nineteen, it's been debated." Lex leaned into a swinging door, opening it with his weight and leaning back to let Clark pass him. Clark had to pass by very close, not that he minded. "Whenever he died, he was younger than me. Although, if he were still alive, he'd be just a bit older than me." Smiled to himself like it was a personal joke. Yes, Lex Luthor was definitely a dork. Clark grinned.

 

His grin faded when he saw the garage. Enormous was a massive understatement. Lex had more cars in here than Clark had ever seen in his lifetime. He introduced Clark to a few of the cars, referring to most of them as she. "This is Kitten," a yellow Lamborghini. "She sounds like one, too. You should really experience her some time." Somehow, Lex made driving a car sound like sex.

 

They got to a little red Ferrari with its top back. Lex didn't touch that one, just stood back reverently and regarded it with shining eyes. "This is my girl Lily." Clark glanced up, wondering if he was referring to Lillian. "Stronger than she looks," and then he ran a hand absently through his hair, "my favorite redhead." He saw the question in Clark's eyes. "Yeah. Named her after Mother. She's in chemo right now, has been most of my life. But she's a very strong woman. She'll make it through this time too." His voice faltered a little, not as confident as he tried to make it. Clark felt like wrapping his arms around Lex, but that would hardly be appropriate.

 

"Anyway." Lex cleared his throat and moved through the garage, stopping front of a black Jaguar. "Clark, meet my best man Ebony." Clark raised his eyebrows in surprise. Part of him was screaming dork but the other part was screaming gay and he wasn't sure which thought was turning him on more. How sad that he was turned on by the fact that Lex was probably a closet Dungeons and Dragons fan?

 

"Isn't Ebony a girl's name?"

 

Lex shrugged. "Traditionally." He ran his eyes up and down Clark's body. "Then again, I generally go out of my way to be untraditional." Oh, very good thing for his cock. Not so great for the blood going to his brain, but Clark could worry about that later. Like, much later. "Do you always play by the rules, Clark?"

 

Well. That was an invitation to... something. "Usually." He walked over so he was standing right in front of Lex, feeling a shiver go through him when Lex had to look up to meet his eyes. Silver-blue eyes, so much clearer than in the pictures, and looking up through unruly sections of hair that stuck out over his forehead. Clark was standing in front of the man, not the CEO. "But sometimes I make an exception."

 

"Well." Lex's smile was more of a grin. "I certainly hope now is one of those times, because I'm about to kiss you."

 

Clark was starting to think that subtlety wasn't one of Lex's strong points. Not that he minded. "So," Clark said, feeling bold, "do you do this often?" Clark could swear Lex batted his eyelashes at him.

 

"What?" Lex asked innocently. Ha. "Bring farmboys into my garage and seduce them with my fancy cars and magnetic charisma?" Clark rolled his eyes.

 

"You're so full of yourself."

 

"Perhaps," Lex agreed, reaching up to twine his fingers in Clark's hair. "But I'd rather be full of you." Subtlety? Definitely not his strong point.

 

Despite feeling bold a few seconds ago, Clark started to panic, just a little. "I've never kissed a girl."

 

Lex looked a little surprised, and Clark watched his face as he decided on the best response to that. "Well, you're not missing out on anything." He pulled Clark's head down a little. "But that's just my humble opinion." His face was very close to Clark's now, so close Clark could smell his breath. Minty. "I'll let you decide for yourself."

 

Sarcasm fled when Clark tasted Lex's lips for the first time. Softer than he'd expected, wasn't really sure what he'd expected but this was way better than any fantasy. Lex kissed him thoroughly, filled Clark's mouth with his tongue and Clark felt clumsy, inadequate, sloppy. Lex didn't seem to mind though, tightened his grip in Clark's hair and Clark raised his hands to Lex's hips, gasping into Lex's mouth when he felt how hard Lex was. Pretty sure this wasn't what usually happened with a first kiss, something he'd never even thought of as a possibility, but... there it was. Digging into his thigh. Shifted his leg experimentally and Lex groaned. He liked - shit. He was rubbing up against Clark, Lex's stomach sliding against his cock oh nice friction. Lex's hands were resting on the back of his neck now, pulling him close and just rubbing their bodies together.

 

Lex better stop that or Clark was going to come in his pants.

 

Clark pulled back, panting. Lex's eyes were closed, and he seemed to need a minute to compose himself.

 

"So." Lex took a deep breath and grinned. "You still haven't kissed a girl."

 

Clark grinned back. "I don't think I want to." Their eyes remained locked for several minutes, breathing hard and grinning at each other. Lex lifted his hand to Clark's chest and rested it there, palm down, comfortable.

 

"Want to take a ride?" He nodded back at Ebony.

 

"Sure." Clark tried not to look too excited. He'd pretty much only been in pickup trucks, never a car as expensive as the Jag. Hell, the car probably cost as much as the farmhouse. Clark snapped back to reality when he felt Lex pressing keys into his hand. "What -?"

 

"You can drive, right?"

 

Anyone who knew Clark would've said that was a stupid question, since he'd been driving tractors and hay balers all his life, but Lex didn't know that. "Well, yes, but, you hardly even know me."

 

Lex smirked. "So you'll kiss someone you don't know but you won't drive their car?"

 

"No, it's not - I feel like I know you, but only because I've heard so much about you. You know, on the news and stuff. But you just met me yesterday. For all you know, I drive like a maniac."

 

"And I don't." Clark looked confused by the sarcasm. "Yesterday? Remember? Hit you with my car?" He smiled and let his hand slip down Clark's chest to his stomach. "If you don't want to drive that's fine, just tell me."

 

"You really trust me with your car?"

 

"Yes, Clark, I trust you with my car." He didn't bother to explain. Maybe that's what the papers meant when they called him mysterious.

 

"Okay." Clark wrapped his fingers around the keys, relishing the feel of Lex's palm under his fingertips. He'd have to explore that later. "Let's ride." If Lex could be a dork, so could he.

 

That was the first of many similar afternoons. Lex scheduled his produce orders so that Clark was the one to deliver them, and Clark would always leave his order until last. They'd hang out, go for a drive, sometimes find a place to park. Turns out one good thing came from being friends with Pete, who'd told Clark about all the good places where you wouldn't get caught. Of course he'd thought Clark would be parking with girls, not Lex, but Clark had no guilt. Well, not a lot, anyway.

 

They'd been seeing each other - if that's what you could call it - for about a month when Clark tentatively brought up the possibility of doing something more than kissing.

 

"Like what?" asked Lex, turning his full attention on Clark and ignoring the movie they were watching. Clark shrugged.

 

"I don't know, just something. It's frustrating, you know? We make out and then I have to home and... you know..."

 

Lex smiled. "Yeah, I know. Me too. But I don't want us to move too fast." He looked back at the television, draping his arm across the back of the couch. After a few minutes Clark spoke up again.

 

"Lex?" Clark sounded hesitant.

 

"Yeah." He looked at Clark again, smiling encouragingly.

 

"What - I mean, how far have you gone? What have you done?" His eyes flicked away for a second. Lex leaned his head on Clark's shoulder and was silent for a moment.

 

"Just the usual stuff, I guess. Hand jobs, blow jobs, that kind of thing. You know." Actually, Clark probably didn't, but.

 

"So you haven't... gone all the way?" Clark still wouldn't look at him.

 

Lex sighed. "I haven't met anyone I've felt that comfortable with." Clark felt him shrug. "Besides, no one wants to fuck a Luthor. Blackmail material, they think."

 

Clark was silent for a second. "I'd fuck you," he blurted out, then blushed as if he hadn't planned to say that. Lex laughed.

 

"That's good to know." He turned his head to kiss Clark on the neck. "I'd fuck you too. But not now."

 

"No, I didn't mean right - oh." Clark finally looked at him, grinning. "But there's other stuff we can do, right?"

 

Lex nodded into Clark's neck. "Next time," he murmured, and Clark laughed. "What?"

 

"It's not you," Clark said. "It's this movie. It's like a poor man's Lord of the Rings."

 

Lex laughed. "Well, what do you want? It's Dungeons and Dragons."

 

"Night." Clark leaned in for a kiss. Lex kissed him back, pulling him close, too briefly.

 

"Night, Clark. See you soon."

 

"Yeah. Call me?" He reluctantly pulled away from Lex's embrace, reaching out to touch Lex on the cheek.

 

"Of course." Lex stood in the doorway until Clark drove away, then dropped back against the door. Clark was right. It was frustrating.

 

At least he didn't have much more work to do tonight. Just a few more pressing matters to take care, then he could... well, take care of another pressing matter.

 

Most people thought Lex was experienced, and not just because of the newspaper articles that made up extravagant stories to go along with otherwise innocent pictures. Luthors were expected to be billionaire playboys, fucking everything that moved. Well, anything female that moved. The media didn't know he was gay, which was probably a good thing. He was still struggling against the bad reputation his father had made for Luthors, loose and ruthless. It made Lex sick to think what might have happened if his father hadn't died in the meteor shower, lived to turn Lex into a carbon copy of himself. Lex didn't want to be the kind of person Lionel had been, ever.

 

There didn't seem to be much chance of that happening, though, so Lex didn't dwell on it too often. If he was honest with himself, he'd admit that he'd been dwelling on Clark lately. Clark was amazing. Thinking back on it now, Lex was disappointed in himself for just seeing Clark's beauty at first, because there was so much more there. He was smart and confident, although he kept reminding Lex that he was a total dork and everyone at school made fun of him.

 

That was another frustrating thing about this. Clark was in high school. Maybe if they were a little older, the age difference wouldn't have seemed so significant. Responsibility was something his mother had always taught him. Of course, it probably wasn't best to apply his mother's opinions to his relationship with Clark. Even though they'd never discussed homosexuality, Lex was fairly certain that she would disapprove. He didn't doubt that Clark's parents would disapprove too, but as he'd already learned, Clark wanted to be his own person.

 

After Lex had hit him with the car, his parents had told him about his origins - he'd reiterated the entire conversation to Lex, complete with the visit to the storm cellar to see the spaceship. Spaceship. It almost made him laugh, but Clark had seemed so earnest, so sincere, he hadn't even asked to see it. That didn't stop Clark from dragging him to the farm one day when his parents were in Metropolis, lugging open the storm cellar door and showing it to Lex in all its aerodynamic glory. They talked about it for a while, made half-hearted attempts to decipher the hieroglyphic symbols, then left, making sure to leave everything as it had been when they went in.

 

Lex knew Clark's parents wouldn't approve. So did Clark. But they'd decided just to go with their instincts, do what they thought was right, and take it slow.

 

Speaking of instincts, Lex decided he'd better get to the shower or a bed pretty soon. He still felt weird jerking off here. The castle should be revered, respected. It was a strange combination of old world and new, diligent craftsmanship and conveniences, centuries-old stones and state-of-the-art technology. Transported stone by stone from Scotland, an architectural marvel, a contradiction of itself. Nevertheless, you had to do what you had to do, and right now Lex had to take care of himself. Or something like that.

 

The shower was a contrast like the rest of the castle. Cold stone tiles on the floor, sleek gold-plated shower heads. Lex leaned in to turn on the water, letting it warm up while he got undressed. Stood in front of the mirror before getting in the shower, smiling when he noticed the mark on his neck from earlier in the afternoon. It was too low for anyone to see, if he wore a shirt with a collar, but he really wouldn't have cared if anyone did. He couldn't leave a mark on Clark - they'd tried. Maybe it was a good thing.

 

The warm spray welcomed Lex, raining down on him like a thousand miniature massages. He closed his eyes, imagining Clark in front of him, naked... he'd see it, one day, but it would probably be a while. For now he had his imagination, and makeout sessions that left him hard. Palms followed the water dripping down his chest, down to his stomach. He ran his fingers through the hair at the base of his stomach, wet and coarse, picturing Clark in the rain, hair weighted down on his head as he grinned and pulled Lex in for a kiss. Lower, teasing himself with a light touch, running the backs of his fingernails along his cock, little shivers in his thighs. Slid down the wall, head back and fingers moving under, thumb rubbing circles over his balls like he'd caressed Clark's hand the first day they'd met.

 

Lex had never believed in love at first sight - still didn't, if he was honest with himself. Lust at first sight, sure, and that's what it'd been after he'd pulled Clark out of the river and realized he was alive, gorgeous and innocent-looking, not quite sure of himself but trying so hard to impress him. What Clark didn't know was that Lex wasn't the person the papers said he was. They didn't know anything about him, but Clark knew, now. This last month had been the best of Lex's life, getting to know Clark. An almost-man after his own heart.

 

Lex got even harder as he imagined Clark's hands on him, just a few hours ago. They'd been kissing on the couch and Clark suddenly tossed a leg over Lex's, palming Lex's chest and pushing his tongue desperately into Lex's mouth. Now he lowered his other hand, slick from the water to wrap around his cock, thick and heavy in his hand and what he wouldn't give for it to be Clark's hand right there. Stroking, squeezing, big careful hands sliding, holding, pumping. Lex rolled his head from one side to the other as he tightened and twisted on the upstroke, started thrusting into his fist. He was rough with his cock and gentle with his balls, light skimming fingers stroking and circling as he filled up, knew it was almost time and thrust faster, faster, head pressing into the wall behind him and drawing his knees up, so fucking close!

 

One more stroke and he was pulsing into the sharp fall of water, knees quivering as he moaned Clark, Clark over and over again, finally collapsing against the wall. The water pattered over his legs, washing away the last of his come, soothing sound enveloping him in his haze.

 

Next time, he'd said.

 

He couldn't wait for next time.


	3. Chapter 3  Next Time

  
Author's notes: Authors: skaterboyslash and rontgenkatze  
  
Summary: It’s not exactly what he had in mind, but it’s still good.  


* * *

Lex looked around the field, wondering where Clark was. It was the middle of the afternoon and he’d ended his workday early. Not that it was a big sacrifice. Especially since this might be next time.

 

The field was still set up from practice. Lex knew tonight was Smallville High’s first football game of the season, and most of the students were getting ready for the pep rally. Glancing around, Lex sank onto the sun-warmed metal bleachers. Maybe a trenchcoat had been a bad choice.

 

“Lex!” He stood up as soon as he heard Clark’s voice.

 

“Clark. I’m-” Clark’s kiss caught him off guard, considering Clark had been several hundred yards away a split second ago. Clark pulled back and let Lex catch his breath. “Are you sure no one saw you?”

 

Clark nodded, running his hands down Lex’s chest. “We have a half hour before they clear the field for the game.” Another kiss, and he took Lex’s hand, pulling him toward the tackling dummies.

 

“Clark?”

 

“There’s something I want to show you.” He grinned and nodded at the seven-man sled. “Go ahead, try to move it.”

 

Lex laughed. “You know I can’t, Clark. You need-”

 

Clark nodded. “I know. Just trust me, okay? I want to you see how hard it is.”

 

Lex refrained from telling Clark how hard he was. Leaning his shoulder into the padding, he tested the weight first, then pushed harder. It was pointless, he knew, but turned around and pushed with both hands, then stepped back for a running start.

 

“Ow.”

 

Clark tried not to laugh. “Lex.” He wrapped his arms around Lex and rubbed his shoulders. “I didn’t expect you to actually do that.” He sucked Lex’s upper lip into his mouth, his tongue working over the scar. “Are you okay?”

 

“No thanks to you.” Lex smiled and glanced around the field. “Okay, so it didn’t work. Obviously.”

 

“Didn’t even budge,” Clark said proudly. Lex contemplated him, starting to get the idea. “Now, watch.” One second Clark was standing next to him, the next he’d pushed the sled to the other ten-yard line. Holy shit. Another second and he was standing in front of Lex again, breathing a little faster and grinning. “What do you think?”

 

“I think you’re amazing.” He pulled Clark’s head down for a kiss, then slid his hands down and into the back pockets of Clark’s jeans. Clark moaned and rubbed against him earnestly. “Shhh,” Lex said, pulling away. “We can’t do this here.”

 

“I know, Lex, but..” He kissed Lex quickly and looked back at the school. “Are you staying for the game?”

 

“I thought that was the plan.” Lex leaned back against one of the dummies, spotting some movement near the school and reluctantly standing up. “Meet ‘accidentally’ so it won’t matter if we slip up and mention knowing each other.”

 

“It is. It’s just that I have to, um, go do something.” Clark looked away. “Chloe and I are going to do some… research for a story and get back in time for the pep rally.”

 

Well, that was weird. “You sure it’s not something you could use my help with?” Lex didn’t dare move closer to Clark, but maybe there was somewhere they could go. If Clark was talking about what he thought he was talking about. Which, apparently, he wasn’t, because Clark looked a little wistful.

 

“No, I’m seriously working on a story with Chloe. She’s waiting for me.” Clark sped in for a lightning-fast kiss and started jogging toward the school, not looking back.

 

Lex sighed. So maybe this wasn’t next time.

 

***

 

The football field had turned into a bustling cacophony. Cheerleaders adjusted their skirts as they started practicing their routine, and towel boys were cleaning up the equipment from the afternoon drill. The cleanup crew was a little perplexed at the 80-yard-long rut that had appeared across the field, and the fact that the blocking sled had been, to the best of their memory, on the opposite side of the field.

 

“Oh, sorry.” Lex turned to see a young black man standing beside him holding a drink in a paper cup.

 

“No problem,” Lex said. He hadn’t even noticed that the boy had bumped into him. “Are you on the team?” They’d decided he would mingle, try to get to know some of the other students so no one would think it was unusual if they saw him talking to Clark.

 

“I wish.” The boy took a sip of his drink and nodded at the cheerleaders, who were making a pyramid. “I’m here for Jenny.”

 

“Jenny?” Lex scanned the pyramid, looking for a girl who looked like a ‘Jenny’.

 

“Yeah. See the girl on top?” Lex followed his gaze to the girl topping the pyramid. She was skinny and had a grin plastered on her face, vaguely exotic beauty ruined by too much makeup. “That’s Jenny. She’s Indian,” he said importantly. Lex’s first instinct was to correct him, say Native American, but he realized the girl’s skin was the wrong shade to be Native American. “Well, half Indian. Her dad’s Russian.”

 

“Is she your girlfriend?” Lex didn’t want to make any assumptions, but the kid seemed eager to talk.

 

“Yeah, so don’t even think of making a move on her.” The demanding tone was superseded by a wide grin.

 

“Wouldn’t think of it,” Lex replied, trying not to sound sincere. “Don’t want to hone in on your territory, Mr. …?”

 

The kid laughed. “Pete Ross. Nice to meet you.” He stuck out his hand and Lex shook it, forcing himself not to wipe the wetness off his palm when he took his hand away. Pete’s hand was unpleasantly sticky from the soft drink he was holding and sweat from the heat. So this was the friend Clark was always talking about.

 

“Nice to meet you, Pete. I’m Lex.” Pete gave him an appreciative grin, not bothering to ask for his last name.

 

“Here to pick up high school girls?” Lex opened his mouth to protest but Pete cut him off, not paying attention. “These girls’d be eating out of your hand. Especially her,” Pete said with a nod and a grimace.

 

Lex realized Pete was indicating the head cheerleader. She was the only one whose smile seemed real. Yet another exotic beauty, and if Lex were straight he wouldn’t be standing here talking with Pete. “Who’s that?”

 

“Lana Lang.” Pete made a gagging sound. “Her boyfriend’s a total dick, and besides he knows she’s sleeping around.” He raised an eyebrow at Lex. “Tell her she looks nice in pink, and she’s yours.”

 

“You know this from experience?” Lex couldn’t help a little sarcasm. He was surprised Clark would be friends with someone like this.

 

Pete barked out a laugh. “Puh-lease. She’s like static.” Lex frowned, and Pete clarified. “Clingy. Once she goes to bed with you she wants to be your one and only.” He rolled his eyes. “I don’t know what Clark sees in her.”

 

Lex’s stomach clenched briefly before he remembered he wasn’t supposed to know Clark. “Clark?”

 

“Oh, yeah. Clark Kent.”

 

“How do you know he likes her?” Clark hadn’t told him about Lana.

 

“Told me,” Pete said, then rolled his head back with a self-deprecating grin. “Okay, not exactly. But he did say he liked someone with the initials LL, and he was looking straight at her. They’re ‘friends’.” Pete snorted while Lex relaxed. Clark had started to tell him the story, but hadn’t gotten around to telling Lex the girl’s name. They’d… gotten distracted.

 

“What do you think Clark sees in her?” Lex could ask without feeling jealous. He watched Lana bounce on her toes and realized that Clark would never like someone like her. Especially since he was pretty sure Clark would want to be the clingy one in the relationship. Sometimes Lex wished Clark was clingy. But, not something to be thinking about right now.

 

Pete shrugged. “She’s pretty, popular, easy. Everything Clark isn’t.” Lex had to clamp his mouth shut so he didn’t start talking about how pretty Clark was. That wouldn’t help anyone. “But if you want to go for Lana, you don’t have to worry about him. He’ll never make his move.” He lowered his voice conspiratorily and Lex automatically leaned in so he could hear better. “Seriously, Clark’s a great guy, but he can be such a fag sometimes.”

 

It took all Lex’s strength not to haul off and punch the kid. He felt his face flame and clenched his hands into fists, glad they were hidden in his jacket pockets. He tried to laugh with Pete but it came out as a cough.

 

He couldn’t pay attention to what Pete was saying anymore. He stared resolutely at the cheerleaders, wondering when the Go Crows, Go Crows cheer had turned into Homos, Homos. He tried to block out the sound of the cheers, of Pete’s voice, the chaos around him, and did an admirable job until he noticed an elbow jabbing him in the side and Pete saying something about a dick.

 

“Fordwoman’s back,” Pete said with a smirk. Lex recognized the captain of the football team from when Clark had shown him the article about tryouts he’d written. “Excuse me, Fordman. He’s another one.” Lex tightened his jaw and watched Fordman hug Lana. The dick boyfriend, apparently. Pete was saying something about scarecrowing.

 

“Scarecrowing?”

 

“Yeah. Every year the football team picks the dorkiest kid and ties him up to a cross in a cornfield. Tradition, you know. Hazing for freshmen.” Lex wasn’t sure how he managed not to start yelling Clark’s name to make sure it wasn’t him. Clark was a perfect target and would have to hide his strength, and even if they couldn’t physically hurt him it sounded humiliating. He was debating whether to run back to the Spyder and look for Clark when Pete raised his voice. “Kent! Over here!”

 

With a sigh of relief, Lex looked across the field and saw Clark talking closely with a short blonde girl. Chloe, right. Clark looked up at Pete’s voice and Lex somehow knew the grin that split the boy’s face was just for him. He said something to Chloe, who nodded and tapped her pocket, then approached one of the officials. Clark crossed the field briskly, stopping in front of Pete. Lex could tell Clark was trying not to look at him.

 

“Lex Luthor,” Pete was saying.

 

“Nice to meet you, Mr. Luthor.” Clark held out his hand, grinning as hugely as Lex had ever seen, and even though they’d been secretly dating for five weeks Clark’s touch still made him feel invariably warm. Lex tried not to smile too much.

 

“Please, call me Lex.” Clark’s nod was a little too enthusiastic, his smile a little too wide, and Lex hoped Pete chalked it up to adrenaline. “You must be Clark.” Clark just nodded again, seeming to snap out of a daze as he took his hand back. Pete sat between Lex and Clark – probably a good thing – and the crowd started to quiet down for the pep rally.

 

Lex was watching Fordman and Lana when the sound of sirens filled the air. Fordman visibly tensed but didn’t take his attention away from Lana. A few officers stepped up to him and the surrounding group hushed, silence spreading over the football field.

 

“Mr. Fordman, you’re under arrest for kidnapping and assault and battery.”

 

“What are you talking about?” Fordman struggled as they tried to handcuff him, looking desperately as his girlfriend. “Lana, I have no idea what they’re talking about.” Lana was shaking her head.

 

“Sir, we have proof.” One of the officers held up a digital camera that Lex recognized as belonging to the Torch. Lana’s face grew stormier as she watched the playback, and slapped Fordman in the face.

 

“Whitney, you said you wouldn’t. I can’t believe you.” Her mascara was starting to run as Whitney tried to deny it. “No, Whitney, this is it. We’re over.” She wiped the back of her hand across her cheek. “I’m sick of this macho bullshit. And don’t try to call me for bail.” She ran off the field, leaving the cheerleaders without a captain. The football team lost their own captain as Whitney was maneuvered into the state car on the fifty yard line. The referee was yelling through a bullhorn, urging everyone to stay calm and announcing that the pep rally and game would continue as planned.

 

Most people calmed down quickly, but Lex was still seething over Pete’s earlier remarks. He couldn’t sit next this kid, couldn’t be so close to Clark but so far away. He made his excuses and tried to apologize with his eyes to Clark, who seemed disappointed, but Lex knew he understood.

 

Sometimes it sucked to be gay in Smallville.

 

***

 

He worked out for the rest of the evening, weightlifting and stretching until he was too tired to do more than take a quick shower and collapse into bed. He fell asleep after minutes of staring at the ceiling and trying to forget about the afternoon.

 

Fitful sleep turned peaceful and he half woke up to a vague dream about Clark. Thoughts of that afternoon had followed him into sleep, slowly returning to earlier when he’d been kissing Clark on the empty football field. For some reason the tackle dummy was ringing. It took a few seconds to realize that it was the phone. Lex’s stomach jumped at the thought that it might be Clark, but didn’t dare to hope, knowing that Clark would be asleep now. It was probably one of the factories overseas.

 

“Lex?” Maybe he was still dreaming, because it was Clark’s voice.

 

“Clark?”

 

“Yeah, it’s me.” Clark sounded different.

 

“Clark, where are you? Is everything okay?” He looked over at the clock and saw that it was two in the morning. Clark wouldn’t call without a good reason.

 

“Yeah… I guess… I mean, yeah. I’m, everything’s fine.”

 

Lex wasn’t convinced. “Are you sure?” He pushed himself into a sitting position and relaxed against the headboard. “If something’s wrong, we can talk about it.” He heard Clark take a breath.

 

“Okay. The thing is… well… you know I’m stronger than people, right? And, I’m different.” He sounded uncertain, nervous. Lex wished he could be with Clark to make him feel better about whatever was bothering him.

 

“Yeah, Clark, I know. And it doesn’t matter to me. You know that.” He smiled to himself.

 

“I… I was floating, Lex.” He heard Clark swallow thickly, and Lex felt his stomach clench. “That’s the first time this has ever happened.”

 

The thought of first times with Clark almost distracted him from the first thing Clark had said. About… floating? Clark was floating? “Floating?” He tried to wrap his mind around the idea. “What do you mean?”

 

“Well… I was dreaming… and when I woke up…” Clark stopped and seemed to come back to himself. “Yeah, floating. About three feet above the sofa.” The sofa? Clark must have been sleeping in the loft. And he only slept in the loft when… “I smacked my forehead on the arm of the couch hard enough to see stars.”

 

Lex sat up straighter. “Are you alright?” He tried to keep the concern out of his voice, reminded himself that if Clark weren’t alright he would’ve said something right away, wouldn’t have called at all. “What…” Lex cleared his throat. “What were you dreaming about?”

 

“Um. I don’t remember?” He heard Clark mumble to himself about being stupid before he took a deep breath and spoke again. “Well, I don’t remember everything, but. But, I think you were in it, Lex. In my dream.”

 

Lex wondered if it was possible that Clark didn’t know what effect this was having on him. “Really?” Lex hastily shoved a pillow in his lap, trying to ignore the stirrings in his groin. Clark wanted to talk about this. This was about Clark, not Lex. “What was I doing in the dream?”

 

Lex thought he heard Clark lick his lips. Sweet Jesus. “You were… sleeping, at first. I was sort of watching you… but not like in a bad stalker way, Lex. Just watching you sleep.”

 

Lex smiled. “Yeah?” Maybe this wouldn’t be so hard. Okay, bad choice of words. “Then what?”

 

Clark was silent for a second. “You woke up. And then, you smiled at me.” Clark paused, and Lex could practically hear him smile. “You know, Lex, that smile.” Yeah, Lex knew. “Oh, and um… then you reached out to touch me.”

 

Lex swallowed. “Where… where did I touch you?” It was okay to ask, right? Clark seemed to want to talk about it.

 

Clark’s moan went straight to his cock. “First on my chest.” Clark sighed, and Lex imagined him laying there on the sofa, bare chest, resting his fingers on his chest. “Then you ran your hands down my stomach. When you got to my shorts…” Clark’s voice broke and he cleared his throat. “When you got to my shorts your hands went around to my, to my ass.” Clark’s voice hitched almost hysterically, like he couldn’t believe he was saying that word. “My ass, and you pulled me on top of you.”

 

There was no denying it anymore. Lex was hard and hurting. “God, Clark.” He couldn’t say anything else. He heard some rustling sounds and realized Clark was probably touching himself. Dear God.

 

“Yeah. It was…” Clark’s breathing sped up. “It was sort of intense.” He stopped talking for a few more seconds, breathing hard. “That’s when I woke up.” His voice had gotten thicker.

 

Lex’s breath sped up with Clark’s and he clamped his hand down on the pillow, knowing Clark wouldn’t be able to stop. “Clark.” He didn’t care that his voice broke.

 

That seemed to be all it took. Clark’s breath was heavy, fast over the phone line, coming out in little gasps that made Lex’s cock twitch. Clark was moaning, keening into the phone. Lex bit down on his lower lip to keep from saying anything and then Clark was groaning Lex…

 

“God, Clark.” Lex’s vocabulary was seriously decreasing, but he couldn’t find it in himself to care.

 

“Lex…” Clark was panting, but Lex could tell he was embarrassed. “Your… voice, Lex, I couldn’t… couldn’t help myself…” Apologizing.

 

“It’s okay, Clark.” Lex’s voice was strained. He wanted to let Clark know there was nothing to be embarrassed about, that Clark wasn’t the only one turned on by the conversation. “I… I almost…”

 

“Almost what, Lex.” He seemed to have recovered and his voice was husky, needy. “Just, tell me, okay?”

 

“Okay.” How to say this? Lex took a deep breath. “I…” Suddenly it hit him that this was next time. The thought of doing this with Clark on the other end of the phone, hearing him, just excited him more. “God, Clark, I get hard just thinking about you. But hearing your voice…” He trailed off, not sure what else to say.

 

Clark’s laugh was shaky. “Yeah… I know. Just, keep talking Lex, okay?” Lex was sure Clark was blushing at this point, but the boy surged ahead. “Tell me what you’re doing, right now?”

 

Lex’s breath caught in his throat. “Okay, Clark.” He slid down until he was laying comfortably on the mattress, pushing the pillow away and resting his hand on his abdomen. “My hand’s on my stomach, but, I’m pretending it’s your hand.” Clark’s hand on his skin, moving lower. “My hand, your hand’s warm on my skin and I’m… you’re helping me take off my boxers.”

 

Clark was whispering. “You’re… naked?”

 

“Yeah.” Lex trailed his hand down to the base of his cock. “You’re, touching me.”

 

“Where, Lex. Tell me where.”

 

Lex swallowed. “Your hand’s on my cock, touching, holding it. Wrapping your fingers around and moving up and down.” Jesus, this was so different. So fucking good.

 

Lex shivered when he heard Clark sigh. “Yeah.” He heard a slurping sound and his hand tightened on his cock, waiting for Clark to say something. “I’m… sucking my fingers, your fingers, Lex. Like that time we were sitting in front of the tv, and I took your fingers and sucked on them…” he could fucking hear Clark sucking his fingers “sucking them, my tongue… oh god…” Lex almost dropped the phone, tried to hold it to his ear with his shoulder as he lifted his other hand to his mouth and started sucking, working his tongue in and out and between his fingers, phone resting under his ear and Clark’s voice wasn’t as loud but his words were getting less coherent, just the sound of Clark’s voice…

 

He had to hold the phone, wanted to hear Clark better and spread his legs apart, touching himself and telling Clark what he was doing. “Your hands, Clark, you’re running your fingers up and down the insides of my thighs… makes me shiver… feels so good, Clark.” Clark groaned and Lex spread his legs farther apart. “And now you’re… you’re cupping my balls… stroking them… big hands, Clark, but you’re so careful… jesus… big hand wrapping around my cock and squeezing, you’re, fisting my cock… fuck.” Lex started fucking his fist, letting the phone fall to the side again as his hips snapped up uncontrollably. “Claaark…” Had to wait for Clark, couldn’t…

 

Clark’s voice was tight, as tight as Lex’s nerves, ready to explode. “Lex!” His groan was enough to send Lex over the edge, convulsing into his hand and letting his eyes roll back in his head, imagining what Clark’s face looked like right now, so fucking beautiful. Clark’s gasps were an echo of his own as he shuddered through his orgasm.

 

He tried to catch his breath so he could hear Clark’s voice. Clark was still recovering by the time Lex managed to roll his ear on top of the phone. Clark sounded far away and Lex heard a clunk. Clark didn’t try to apologize.

 

“Just dropped it.” Lex murmured acknowledgment. He didn’t have the strength for words. “God, Lex.” Clark wasn’t doing much better with the word situation. They listened to each other try to bring their breathing under control for a few minutes. Soon it was smooth, steady like before, and Lex was surprised that it didn’t feel awkward.

 

“Hey.” He pulled the sheets up over his body, not bothering to put his boxers back on.

 

“Hey.” Clark might have been smiling. The thought made Lex smile. “That was… God, I don’t know Lex. That was amazing.”

 

Lex took a deep breath and exhaled. “Yeah.” He shifted. “You want to talk? Or just…”

 

He was sure Clark was smiling. “Just want to listen to you breathe. Too tired to talk.”

 

“Kay,” Lex said, knowing they’d have to hang up before they fell asleep. For now, he let himself drift, and listened to Clark’s contented sighs.


	4. Chapter 4  Spur of the Moment

  
Author's notes: Things happen. They’re not always planned.  


* * *

They walked out of the Torch together. Chloe was still grumbling about the conspiracy on the football team, while Pete insisted that they hadn’t done anything wrong, it was just rumors.

 

“Right,” Chloe snarked as they approached the football field, and Clark smiled to himself. “Gimme the camera, Pete. I want to get some pictures of those cheating jockstraps.” Pete laughed and handed it to her, raising an eyebrow at Clark as he did. Clark just grinned and shrugged. “They’re up to no good,” Chloe was saying. “They don’t have any scruples. They think just because they’re on the football team they can do whatever-”

 

“Chloe!”Clark stuck out his hand and caught the football before it smashed the camera – or, more importantly, Chloe’s face. Chloe froze. “Nice catch,” Pete remarked, but Clark barely heard him.

 

Clark threw the ball back at the kid who’d thrown it, maybe using a little too much force but he figured he was within his rights. It gave him no little satisfaction when the football caught the guy in the gut, making him fall to the ground with an oof. Served him right.

 

Chloe was still standing there, frozen, staring straight ahead and trying not to cry. Pete was practically doubling over laughing at Clark’s successful throw and Clark didn’t know what to do. He hadn’t wanted to hurt anyone.

 

“Hey Chloe, let’s go upload those pictures.” Chloe glanced at him and smiled gratefully, glad he didn’t try to coddle her. Or laugh at her, as she was sure Pete was doing right now.

 

They’d been working on the layout for about a half hour when Pete announced that he was hungry. “You need us anymore?” Chloe looked up from the computer and grinned at Clark, shaking her head. “All set. Thanks for your help today, guys. Oh… no, never mind.”

 

“What?” Clark paused in the doorway.

 

“Well, I just… think you could give me ride home? My dad dropped me off today and he’s working late at LuthorCorp tonight, so unless I stay here till eight…”

 

“Yeah, not a problem. I’ll meet you back here.”

 

“Thanks, Clark. You’re a lifesaver.” That was too true for her reporter’s instincts, but she said it anyway. And noticed the way Clark tried to treat it like an ordinary comment.

 

“You have money?” Pete asked, which was actually pretty predictable. They were almost to the vending machine when the football coach cornered them.

 

“Hello, Clark.” Because that was never an ominous way to start a conversation. “I noticed your impressive throw earlier over on the field. Lacked technique, perhaps, but you demonstrated a stunning display of power.” He smiled, and Clark felt a little creeped out. “Have you ever considered trying out for the team?”

 

“Um, no.” Clark glanced at Pete, who offered no help by giving him a thumbs up. Great.

 

“Oh? Why not?”

 

“My dad needs me on the farm,” Clark mumbled, lamely. Which was technically true, even if he could superspeed through all his and his dad’s chores in a matter of minutes. Couldn’t exactly say that he was stronger than everyone else and would probably crush someone if he tried to play football, or anything that involved running faster or throwing harder. He’d almost put his father in the hospital too many times to worry about a field full of unsuspecting high-schoolers. It was still hard to think like that, too, because Clark was supposed to be one of them. A high-schooler himself. But he was different, dangerous, and he couldn’t. He just couldn’t.

 

“Well, your school needs you on the field!” Was Clark really that good? He saw a flash of pink out of the corner of his eye and noticed Lana walking down the hallway, studiously ignoring Whitney, who was following her and, apparently, trying to get back with her, if the bouquet of flowers in his hands was any indication. “We’re short players.” You’re short a captain, Clark thought, because of your own stupid traditions. Chloe was starting to rub off on him, maybe, and that might have been the only thing keeping him from jumping at the chance to play football. That, and knowing the risks.

 

“My dad can be pretty stubborn.” Not that this had anything to do with his dad, besides needing his signature on the permission slip if he decided to try out. It was true anyway, Clark’s dad could be stubborn when he wanted to. Clark’d had enough lectures in his life to know the extent of his father’s obstinacy.

 

“It’s in your genes, Clark.” Heh. If only Coach Arnold knew how true that was.

 

“I’m adopted.” That argument made Clark want to smirk. Take that, coach. Just leave me alone.

 

Clark and Pete exchanged amused looks while the coach went on about how football was in Clark’s blood, how he was a natural, how he had superior strength and yadda yadda yadda. Pretty soon Coach’d dragged Whitney into the mess, asking him if he thought Clark would make a good addition to the team.

 

Whitney’s expression as good as said fuck off. To both the coach and Clark. “Might do alright,” Whitney allowed, glaring at Clark. Thanks a lot for getting me kicked off the team, Kent. At least, that was Clark’s interpretation of the none-too-friendly looks Whitney was shooting him. Clark swallowed.

 

“Seems afraid, though.” The coach’s eyes lit up with the challenge, joining Whitney in trying to stare Clark down, and suddenly Clark felt very small, even though he was the tallest of the four of them. And then Lana was standing behind Whitney, shaking her head. Ignore them, Clark. He could practically hear her voice.

 

“Yeah, Clark.” Pete wasted no time elbowing Clark in the side, which he immediately regretted and started rubbing his arm. Didn’t stop him from goading Clark, though. “What are you, a sissy?” He grinned at Whitney, and then they both smirked at Clark. Clark looked desperately at Lana, wondering if there was any way for him to say no without convincing his friends that he was a wuss.

 

“It’s my dad,” and no one was buying it anymore. Come on, what do you want me to say? That I’m uber-strong and will kill everyone on the team if I make a mistake?

 

“You’ve got to step out of your father’s shadow, Clark.” Interesting, when just a few minutes ago he’d been telling Clark to join because football was in his genes. That led to a whole lecture about being an individual (because, of course, being on the football team was all about being an individual), and ended with a dramatic, “So what do you say, Clark? Are you ready to be your own man?”

 

Man. He knew it was just a word, that the coach didn’t really mean it, but… but if Clark was on the football team, maybe people would stop making fun of him. Definitely wouldn’t call him a sissy anymore. He’d show them. He was just as tough as any other kid in this school. Definitely.

 

Clark grinned. “Count me in.”

 

***

 

“Way to stand up to peer pressure, Clark.” Chloe didn’t look up from her Gateway, just kept typing as Lana stood behind her and frowned at Clark.

 

Let the stoning begin.

 

“Give me a break.” Clark smiled, going for casual, and Lana raised her eyebrows. “You know I’ve always wanted to play football. Maybe it’s something I’d actually be good at besides social studies.”

 

“Do you really think that little of yourself?” Lana tilted her head, and Clark hated it when she was like this.

 

“Maybe I just want to be one of the guys for once.” He’d been made fun of enough having mostly girls for friends. It was an image he wanted to remedy.

 

“And the only way to be ‘one of the guys’ is to run around like a barbarian pushing each other into the dirt? Yeah, that’s real mature.”

 

Tell us how you really feel, Chloe. Clark decided to change the subject. “So you ready to go?”

 

Chloe moved her hand from the keyboard to the mouse and started clicking. “I’m finishing up the supplemental issue. The people deserve to know.” She didn’t say what the people deserved to know, but with Chloe it was always one thing or another.

 

“Okay.” Clark pulled up a chair to the other computer and decided to check his email. “Just let me know when you’re ready.”

 

“I can do, that.” Chloe wasn’t really paying attention to him anymore. She was biting her lip the way she did when she was concentrating on final touches, perfecting the layout. She and Lana were talking, so Clark decided it was safe to open the email from Lex. Lex usually sent him an email during his lunch hour, since they tried to avoid using the phone when they could.

 

It was a short email, and not too personal. Probably anyone glancing at it wouldn’t think there was anything weird about it, unless they looked closer and saw things like I really had fun last time and I can’t wait to see you again and I should be working right now, but I was thinking about you and wanted you to know. Little things that made Clark smile, and he never hesitated to reply, after checking to make sure no one was watching him.

 

Clark immediately hit the reply button and started rambling about the coach’s invitation to try out for the football team, and how his dad wouldn’t want him to and he was a little worried about hurting someone but at least it’d give him something to do, and besides he’d always wanted to play and maybe people wouldn’t think he was a dork anymore… then he deleted the whole paragraph. Lex wouldn’t want him to do something his father didn’t approve of (although it was a bit late for that), and besides, Lex would probably try to talk him out of playing because it was dangerous. And Clark wasn’t ready to have that conversation.

 

“Clark?” He looked up to see Lana standing over his shoulder. He closed the window, but not before Lana probably saw that he was composing an email to Lex. Shit.

 

“Yeah?” He looked up at her, attempting his most innocent smile, and Lana smiled back. Apparently she was letting him off the hook this time.

 

“I’m taking off. See you tomorrow?”

 

“Yeah, see you.” Clark stood up, noticing that Chloe seemed to be done. “You ready?”

 

“Yup, just let me fax this out.” Clark waved to Lana and waited for Chloe. “Okay, let’s go.”

 

She had the morning’s copy of the Torch with her. Clark stopped at his locker and grabbed some books before following her out to the parking lot. Chloe was already in the passenger seat of the Ford F-150. No one locked their cars in Smallville.

 

They drove most of the way in silence, but Clark couldn’t ignore how Chloe kept glancing at him. He smiled back once, careful to keep his attention on the road in front of him, and Chloe’s smile turned into a grin. She stayed in her seat when the pulled up into her driveway.

 

“Hey, Clark?” She brandished the Torch she was carrying. “I wanted to thank you for saving my face today.” She laughed. “Think you can sign the article that put me in harm’s way to begin with? You know, memorialize the occasion.”

 

Clark grinned and took the paper, looking at the Football: Sport or Abuse? headline. He tried to find a flat surface to write on when Chloe turned around to face the window. “Here, use my back.” Okay. Clark didn’t question it. “You have a pen?”

 

“But of course.” She turned her head as she passed it to him, and having the paper on her back he was close enough that he could’ve kissed her if he wanted to. It was clear that Chloe wanted him to kiss her, and Clark felt bad for a second. The look she gave him was really intense, yearning and Clark just gave her a small smile. “Here you go.” He handed the paper back to her, hating the disappointed look on her face. “See you in school tomorrow.”

 

“Yeah.” There was that forced smile, the one she always gave him after he didn’t reciprocate her flirting. “See you.”

 

“Bye.” Clark watched her walk into her house, glance back with the same forced smile before he shifted into reverse and remembered that he’d never answered Lex’s email.

 

Oh well. It had been a good day. A great day. He’d saved Chloe and been asked to join the football team.

 

Could things get any better?

 

***

 

“No.”

 

What? “Come on, dad. Coach didn’t really give me a choice. He said the team needed me.”

 

Clark’s father nodded. “Let me guess. He gave you the ‘be your own man’ speech?”

 

“Well, yeah.” What was wrong with being his own man? It wasn’t like he’d never done anything his parents didn’t want him to. Not that he could exactly tell them that.

 

“Clark, you’ll just have to go back and tell the coach you can’t play. It’s not safe.”

 

“Please, dad,” not caring that he was whining, “don’t make me do that.” Don’t make me go back and prove that all the things they say about me behind my back are true. It’s bad enough that I have to hide my relationship with Lex. Don’t make me miss out on a chance to prove I’m a man. His dad didn’t understand. “I promise, I’ll be careful.”

 

“And what happens if you get angry for even one second?” He’d stopped working on the tractor and was looking at Clark with the most serious expression Clark’d ever seen him make. “Or what if you try out some fancy move to impress a girl?” Clark winced. Of course his dad would think this was about girls. That he’d want to impress girls. “People could learn your secret, son, and what would happen to our family? More importantly, what if you hurt someone?” Clark couldn’t help but think that the last comment had almost seemed like an afterthought. “You were meant for more important things than winning football games. Clark, I’m just glad I have a son who wakes up every morning, even if it’s four feet above the bed.” He’d had to tell his mother about that, hadn’t he? Shit. At least he hadn’t mentioned the part about Lex. “I don’t have to live vicariously through my son.”

 

Obviously. “Why would you?” Clark had a feeling he’d be sulking for the rest of the afternoon. “You got to play.”

 

His dad just stood there, not looking like he regretted anything he’d said. “I’m not signing any permission slip, Clark.” And that’s final, he might as well have added.

 

Fine. “You can’t stop me, dad.” Clark stormed out of the barn. He’d play, whether his father wanted him to or not. He refused to go through high school being called a fag, even if it was true.

 

***

 

One football game and saved life later, Clark stood in the loft wearing his own uniform. He was official member of the team now, number 22. Chloe had been hanging around him far too much, and his father wasn’t talking to him at all.

 

“Clark?” Lex?

 

“Lex?” Clark turned around and paused at the top of the loft stairs. Lex was standing at the bottom, his eyes practically popping out of his head.

 

“Clark. Um.” He stared. “You. Play football?” Lex ascended the stairs, stopping right in front of Clark. He’d thought Clark was tall before, but the uniform just made him look… huge. Lex felt his cheeks heat up. “This is new.”

 

“Yeah.” Clark smiled shyly. “What do you think?”

 

“Um.” Lex swallowed and tried again. “It’s a good look on you. But. I thought… aren’t you worried about hurting someone? I mean, with your, strength.” Clark sighed and turned away. Lex really wanted to feel sympathetic right now, figuring Clark’d already had a similar conversation with other people, but, fuck. The way those pants stretched over his ass…

 

“Look, I know I have to be careful, okay?” He looked at Lex over his shoulder. “It’s just… this is my first chance to show people I’m not just Clark Kent, the dork. The… the…” He couldn’t say it, but Lex knew what he was thinking. So Clark knew. Knew what his ‘friends’ thought about him.

 

“Hey.” Lex moved around until he was standing in front of Clark, feeling dwarfed by the massive shoulder and chest pads Clark was wearing. Feeling a little ridiculous, he slipped his hand into Clark’s and looked up into his eyes. “I thought you didn’t care what other people thought.” Clark’s hand tightened in his.

 

“I know I shouldn’t, Lex. But it’s still hard, having everyone laugh at you all the time. And they don’t even know about… us.” Clark lowered his voice, as if afraid someone would overhear.

 

Lex walked toward the couch, feeling Clark follow him. They sat quietly, neither of them sure what to say. “Sorry I haven’t emailed you lately.” Clark started pulling the jersey and padding over his head until he was just wearing a t-shirt. “There’s been a lot of stuff going on.”

 

“So I hear.” Lex leaned his head against Clark’s shoulder, more comfortable now that Clark wasn’t a giant. “Saved Principal Kwan. How’s he doing?”

 

“Fine, I guess. I still don’t know how his car caught on fire.” Clark tentatively lifted his arm, and Lex let the arm settle over his shoulders. This was the first time he’d seen Clark since the phone thing, and maybe it was a little weird but it didn’t seem awkward, so. Clark took a deep breath. “Chloe thinks it has something to do with the coach. Do my parents know you’re here?”

 

Lex nodded. “I dropped off the check for this month’s produce. Was hoping I could see you,” he mumbled. “Your dad seems nice.”

 

“He’s okay.”

 

“I um, I told him I’d met you at the football game last week. That you struck me as an intelligent young man.” Lex grinned. “He thinks I’d be a good influence on you.” Clark snorted. “I said you’d be welcome to check out my library any time. He said that sounded like a good idea.”

 

Clark stopped breathing, Lex was sure of it. “You mean I can visit you at the mansion? Don’t have to wait for delivery day?” A slow grin spread across his face.

 

“Yeah.” Lex shifted to face Clark. “You can come over now if you want.”

 

“Really?” Clark’s eyes were dilating. Lex lunged forward to kiss him.

 

“Really,” he said through the kiss. “You want to?”

 

Clark jerked away. “Go start the car.” He was breathing hard. “Give me a chance to change.”

 

“Fuck.” Lex kissed him again, then practically ran down the loft stairs. “Meet you in the car.”

 

“Two minutes,” Clark said, and Lex was pretty sure he’d already started taking off that distracting uniform. He’d barely shifted the Aston Martin into drive when Clark slid inside. “Who’s this?”

 

“Nixon,” Lex answered quickly. Not his favorite car, but it did the job. “How long can you stay?” Clark grinned.

 

“Curfew’s ten.”

 

“Hm.” Lex shifted again, driving faster than he should have been. “We’ll have to put that time to good use. Any ideas?”

 

Clark pretended to think about it. “How long will it take to read all the books in your library?” Lex laughed and drove. Hard.

 

"Clark. Um." He stared. "You. Play football?" Lex ascended the stairs, stopping right in front of Clark. He'd thought Clark was tall before, but the uniform just made him look... huge. Lex felt his cheeks heat up. "This is new."

 

"Yeah." Clark smiled shyly. "What do you think?"

 

"Um." Lex swallowed and tried again. "It's a good look on you. But. I thought... aren't you worried about hurting someone? I mean, with your, strength." Clark sighed and turned away. Lex really wanted to feel sympathetic right now, figuring Clark'd already had this conversation, but, fuck. The way those pants stretched over his ass...

 

"Look, I know I have to be careful, okay?" He looked at Lex over his shoulder. "It's just... this is my first chance to show people I'm not just Clark Kent, the dork. The... the..." He couldn't say it, but Lex knew what he was thinking. So Clark knew. Knew what his 'friends' thought about him.

 

"Hey." Lex moved around until he was standing in front of Clark, feeling dwarfed by the massive shoulder and chest pads Clark was wearing. Feeling a little ridiculous, he slipped his hand into Clark's and looked up into his eyes. "I thought you didn't care what other people thought." Clark's hand tightened in his.

 

"I know I shouldn't, Lex. But it's still hard, having everyone laugh at you all the time. And they don't even know about... us." Clark lowered his voice, as if afraid someone would overhear.

 

Lex walked toward the couch, feeling Clark follow him. They sat quietly, neither of them sure what to say. "Sorry I haven't emailed you lately." Clark started pulling the jersey and padding over his head until he was just wearing a t-shirt. "There's been a lot of stuff going on."

 

"So I hear." Lex leaned his head against Clark's shoulder, more comfortable now that Clark wasn't a giant. "Saved Principal Kwan. How's he doing?"

 

"Fine, I guess. I still don't know how his car caught on fire. Chloe thinks it has something to do with the coach." Clark tentatively lifted his arm, and Lex let the arm settle over his shoulders. This was the first time he'd seen Clark since the phone thing, and maybe it was a little weird but it didn't seem awkward, so. Clark took a deep breath. "Do my parents know you're here?"

 

Lex nodded. "I dropped off the check for this month's produce. Was hoping I could see you," he mumbled. "Your dad seems nice."

 

"He's okay."

 

"I um, I told him I'd met you at the football game last week. That you struck me as an intelligent young man." Lex grinned. "He thinks I'd be a good influence on you." Clark snorted. "I said you'd be welcome to check out my library any time. He said that sounded like a good idea."

 

Clark stopped breathing, Lex was sure of it. "You mean I can visit you at the mansion? Don't have to wait for delivery day?" A slow grin spread across his face.

 

"Yeah." Lex shifted to face Clark. "You can come over now if you want."

 

"Really?" Clark's eyes dilated seductively. Lex lunged forward to kiss him.

 

"Really," he said through the kiss. "You want to?"

 

Clark jerked away. "Go start the car." He was breathing hard. "Give me a chance to change."

 

"Fuck." Lex kissed him again, then practically ran down the loft stairs. "Meet you in the car."

 

"Two minutes," Clark said, and Lex was pretty sure he'd already started taking off that distracting uniform. He'd barely shifted the Aston Martin into drive when Clark slid inside. "Who's this?"

 

"Nixon," Lex answered quickly. Not his favorite car, but it did the job. "How long can you stay?" Clark grinned.

 

"Curfew's ten."

 

"Hm." Lex downshifted, driving faster than he should have been. "We'll have to put that time to good use. Any ideas?"

 

Clark pretended to think about it. "How long will it take to read all the books in your library?" Lex laughed and drove. Hard.

 

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Clark paused at the door. "What about the servants?"

 

"Shit." Lex stared down the driveway for a second, thinking. Clark waited patiently. Sort of. Then Lex focused again. "If anyone asks, I'm showing you the entertainment room. There's one on the second floor."

 

Second floor... "Is that where we're really going?" Clark didn't want to be wrong.

 

"Only if you want to." Clark shook his head enthusiastically. Lex smiled, and they entered the castle.

 

It was so hard not to touch Lex. Had to act natural in case any of the servants saw them. Clark had a bit of a buzz from the secrecy and whatever they were going to do upstairs. In Lex's bedroom. He jumped when his hand brushed against Lex's, had to tell himself not to grab him and push him up against the wall right then. Control was a good thing. A hard and near-painful thing, too, but for the moment a good thing. Essential.

 

Up the stairs, behind Lex and he tried to focus on anything besides Lex's body moving in front of him, subtly swaying hips and perfect ass, hair begging to have Clark's hands in it. Lex moved like liquid, always so confident and casual at the same time, a man with a purpose and a body made for ravishing.

 

Down, boy.

 

Lex stopped in front of a wide oak door and... hesitated. Clark's breath sped up, realizing Lex was as nervous as he was. Eyes locked with Clark's as he lowered his hand to the gold doorknob, tightening fingers and twist that opened the door. Slow and everything stopped, this was it, time frozen and the past and the future never seemed so different.

 

On the other side of the door - closed - Clark didn't bother to look around, take in the details of the room, Lex's bedroom because all that mattered was that it was Lex's bedroom and he was in here with Lex. Lex, whose hands were light on his hips, whose breath was shaky as he tilted his head up to kiss Clark. Deep breath, because he wasn't coming up for a while after this. Clark gulped in air before leaning down to take Lex's mouth.

 

Kissing Lex was so different this time, knowing it would be more. How much more, Clark didn't know and didn't really care, just lost himself in Lex's mouth and started working on Lex's shirt. Too many damn buttons, hard to concentrate when Lex was pulling his shirt out of his jeans, pulling and it was like taking off a straightjacket, shirt not tucked in any more and Lex's hands on his skin, hot. Too hot and he pulled away to peel his shirt off over his head, extremely glad to see Lex's shirt gone and then they were touching again, had never touched like this so much skin. Different without shirts between them, flesh and hair and Lex's naked chest against his nipples, never knew his nipples were this sensitive could get this hard. And then, mouth, Lex's mouth closing over a nipple and Clark thought he was going to explode.

 

"Lex," he gasped, and backed up until he felt the bed under his knees. Lex smoldered and started unbuckling his belt, struggled with it for a minute before Clark realized it would be better if he took off his pants too. Just jeans, no belt so it should've been quicker but wasn't, forgot to take his shoes off the first time and yeah, this was coming along just fine. Not.

 

And then they just stared at each other for far too long, not cool if Clark came just from looking at Lex. Lex apparently had the same problem, or else he was a mind reader, because a second later he was on top of Clark.

 

"Hey." He smiled hard, levering himself over Clark with his elbows. Lowered his head to kiss Clark and Clark didn't dare ask if he'd ever done whatever it was they were about to do. Lex's entire body covered his, heating him all over. Hated how clumsy he felt, loved how perfect Lex felt on him and tugged Lex's face closer, thick hair in his fingers. Then Lex wasn't levering himself at all, and Clark moaned into Lex's mouth the first time their cocks touched. Too, too perfect.

 

His breath turned raspy when Lex started sliding against him, hot cocks slippery stomachs and too much flesh for his hands to cover. Lex's shoulder blades fit in his hands, spine curved under his fingers and palming Lex's ass ground their cocks together and sent electricity through Clark's spine. Too much sensation.

 

Lex devoured his mouth, thrusting his tongue in time with his hips and the last straw was when he felt Lex's hand trailing down between their bodies. Tossed his head back onto the mattress and started bucking up against Lex before his hand even got there. Felt Lex staring at him, watching him come and Clark didn't care, didn't hold back and jerked even faster when Lex wrapped his hand around both of their cocks, jacking them together and then Lex's hips were frozen, balls brushing against the underside of Clark's cock as he pulsed onto Clark's stomach and his back arched and Clark watched his face when he came. Eyes squeezed shut, mouth gaping open and ecstasy so salient Clark could taste it. Could feel it.

 

Breathless and sticky and the only way Clark wanted to be for the rest of his life. Lex collapsed beside him, gingerly removing his hand from their spent cocks. Clark had never felt so empty, in such a good way, in his life. He rolled his head to the side so he could look at Lex, who was looking at him through half-closed eyes. Clark managed a small smile and Lex returned it, shifting closer and resting his hand on Clark's stomach. He sucked in a breath, so strange having Lex's hand swirling around sliding in their come all over him, it was both of them there and that was such a good thing. Lex leaned up and kissed him, slow and deep and soulful. Clark twined his fingers through Lex's, and surrendered to Lex's tongue. Too perfect for words.


	5. Chapter 5  Burning

  
Author's notes: Someone is setting fires in Smallville. Meanwhile, Clark and Lex make new secrets to share.  


* * *

"I don't think I can move." Clark brushed his fingers over the top of Lex's hand. "What about you?"

 

"Think I can," lazily, "but don't want to." Lex closed his eyes and relished Clark's light touch.

 

Clark laughed, low and pleasant. Like a different person. A non-virgin person. "Should. Eventually." He stroked his thumb over each of Lex's fingers in turn. Lex curled his fingers into Clark's stomach.

 

"We should take a shower." The ability to form coherent sentences had returned, apparently. Hopefully the ability to do other things would soon follow.

 

"Mmm..." Clark mumbled into his shoulder. Nice, Clark's mouth on his shoulder. No talking, just kissing lightly, chastely at first. Lips opened wider on his skin, and Lex had never thought of a shoulder as a good place to be kissed. Did now. Clark opened his mouth over the tight skin, sucked and scraped with his teeth and Lex watched, stroking Clark's stomach until Clark moved his mouth away to look at the dark red spot, kissing it briefly and moving up to Lex's mouth.

 

Clark had never kissed like this before, slow and patient. Lex liked it. He liked the fast, desperate kisses, of course, but this was nice too, another side of Clark he wanted to learn more about.

 

Lex trailed his hand up Clark's chest, pausing at the dip of his collarbone. Moved his fingers over Clark's neck, teased the soft skin behind his ear before tangling his fingers in dark hair. Clark's skull fit in his hand as he pulled him in closer, deepening the kiss, drawing Clark's tongue into his mouth with a minimum of persuasion. They kissed lazily for a while... forever, it seemed, before Clark started to get restless.

 

"Lex," he murmured through open-mouthed kisses to Lex's adam's apple, "let's go take that shower now." Lex groaned, cupping Clark's neck as he arched into that hot mouth.

 

"Clark, wait." Smiling suddenly, Lex pulled Clark down for an intense kiss. By the time they unlocked their lips, they were both panting. "Yeah. Shower. Come on." He grabbed Clark's hand, intertwining their fingers as they walked into the bathroom together.

 

The water was cold, but they barely noticed. Clark was already getting hard again, pushing thick and slick against Lex's hip. He breathed heavily into Clark's mouth. "Clark... I want to..." Delved in for another kiss and wrapped his hand around Clark's cock. "With my mouth, Clark. Can I...?"

 

"God, Lex." Clark kissed him harder. "You don't have to ask."

 

Lex kissed him on the mouth again, trailed kisses across his jaw and down his side until his mouth was on Clark's hip. He sucked there for a minute before sliding his hands up Clark's thighs to his ass and looking up. "Clark, um." He took a deep breath and looked down again, leaning forward to lick from the top of Clark's hip bone to his groin. "You should know that I haven't exactly... done this before."

 

Clark looked down in surprise. "But I thought you said..."

 

"Um." Lex's hands tightened on Clark's ass and he stared at the cock in front of his face. "I've had... I've only gotten blowjobs before. I've never given one." Jesus, he wanted to swallow Clark but he didn't know how to start.

 

"Oh." Fingers threaded through his hair, tentative, comforting. He looked up and Clark smiled shakily. "Well, I guess we can figure it out together."

 

Lex moved to get more comfortable, finally settling on his knees. He tried to adjust his hands on Clark's ass but they slipped. Clark jumped and he held on tighter so neither of them would fall and realized his finger was on Clark's... asshole. "Sorry," he said, pulling his hand away quickly. Clark shook his head, eyes wide. "No, it... it felt good."

 

Lex smoothed his hands down Clark's thighs. His knees were already starting to hurt and Clark's legs were unsteady. "Clark-" he began, just as Clark said "Should I-" They laughed. "Yeah," he said, reaching up for Clark's hand. Clark sat with his back against the wall and Lex moved around for a bit before straddling Clark's knees, his vision momentarily disrupted when water splashed in his eyes. Lex moved forward and shook his head, spraying water everywhere. Clark grabbed his hair and pulled him in for a kiss.

 

"Okay," Lex said with a nervous grin. "I'm going to try this."

 

"Okay." Clark rested his head against the wall, watching Lex through dripping lashes. Their eyes locked as Lex reached blindly for Clark's cock. In his hand, now, and this was familiar. He'd done this before. The spray splashed down his back as he bent over, slid over his ass and Lex tried to ignore it, focus on Clark. He poised with his mouth open just over the head, not realizing his breath was the worst kind of tease until Clark started trembling in his hand. Mentally taking a deep breath, Lex closed his lips on the head, kissing it and letting his tongue find the slit. The first taste was enough to make him go hard, like himself but not, he was tasting Clark. Clark was whimpering now, far away and Lex tried again, licked more aggressively and precum spurted onto his tongue. Fuck.

 

More, he needed more, and spread his lips to take more of Clark in. Clark moaned above him and suddenly there were hands gripping his shoulders, tight. Lex moved down as far he could, Clark's cock filling his mouth and fuck, he didn't know it was possible to feel so full. Clark was throbbing in his mouth, against his tongue, hips squirming under his hands. He experimentally wrapped his lips around his teeth and caressed with his tongue everywhere he could when Clark unexpectedly bucked up into his mouth. Lex gagged and pulled off, breathing hard. He couldn't look at Clark. Couldn't. He was about to apologize when Clark got there first.

 

"Shit, Lex, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to-" He looked up, surprised. Clark shouldn't be apologizing, he... it was him. Lex pulled himself up until he was sitting in Clark's lap, facing him, their cocks distractingly aligned. "Don't-" he started, unable to resist Clark's open mouth. His fingers slipped through Clark's hair as they kissed furiously, started thrusting into each other. Clark pulled back for a second, gasping as his eyes started to glaze over. "We can... try again... later... notyourfault - shiiit..." He rutted under Lex and bit down on Lex's shoulder, groaning as they came together. Lex collapsed against his chest, and they held onto each other until the water ran cold.

 

\-----------------------------------------------

 

"Have you seen Chloe?"

 

"Nope." Clark stared at the bonfire, wondering why he'd let Pete talk him into coming.

 

Pete gave him a strange look and shrugged. "I'm going to find Jenny."

 

Clark nodded, trying to look like he gave a shit. Which was hard when he'd rather be with Lex right now. Or anywhere else, actually. So he didn't have school spirit. So sue me.

 

"Hey, Kent." Oh, great. Clark looked up to see Whitney standing over him with a bunch of his football buddies.

 

"Whitney." Clark stood up, for once appreciating his height. Whitney had to look up at him now, but he didn't seem intimidated. "What do you want?"

 

Whitney smirked. "I was thinking." Don't strain yourself, Clark thought. "I never thanked you properly for turning me in and getting me kicked off the team." He pulled his arm back and Clark sighed. He wasn't in the mood to pretend to fight.

 

"You know, Whitney," Clark said calmly, hoping Whitney'd hold off on trying to punch him before he got the sentence out, "if you really want to get Lana back, I don't think this is the kind of thing that would impress her." Whitney's expression faltered, but he curled his hand into a fist. Clark frowned. "Why'd she break up with you again? I can't seem to remember."

 

Whitney growled, his eyes flickering toward the bonfire. Clark turned his head sharply to see Lana standing there with her arms crossed over her chest, glaring at Whitney. When she looked away, Whitney leaned up. "This isn't over, Kent." With a jerk of his head, Whitney's ex-teammates fell in step behind him.

 

What is this, West Side Story? Clark wandered away from the bonfire, realizing he was walking toward the school. The lights were on in the Torch office, and Clark grinned. Only Chloe would be working during the bonfire.

 

He glanced back at the kids dancing around the fire, wishing he felt more like one of them. Why couldn't he just fit in like everyone else? Joining the football team hadn't changed anything. Whitney was still their king, and Clark was still an outsider. Like Chloe.

 

He heard the glass breaking before he felt the heat. "Clark!" He broke into a run. The Torch was in flames and Chloe was screaming. "Chloe!" She wasn't in the office, the door was open and... just flames, everywhere. Clark trudged through the smoking computer equipment, finally making it out into the hallway. Chloe was running through the corridor with a jacket over her head. Smart girl. "Are you okay?"

 

"Yeah." Chloe, Clark knew, didn't bruise easily. Only her ego. She pried herself away from Clark, pulling her coat over her shoulders. Deciding that she was fine for the moment, Clark crossed the hallway and smashed the glass over the fire extinguisher. As he returned to the office to take care of the fire, Chloe pulled the fire alarm. "At least I was the only one here."

 

They surveyed the damage together, both thinking about the number of fires there'd been this week. Principal Kwan's office, then his car, the Torch... "Did I tell you about football practice?"

 

Clark shook his head.

 

"Well, it wasn't really a practice." Chloe started pushing aside debris. "Coach Arnold was interrogating the players in the field. This one kid, Tre- ...well, I shouldn't say who, but the coach singled him out." She held up a half-melted floppy disk. "He wanted to talk to me, Clark, I just know he did. And the next time I saw him, he had a burn mark on his arm, in the shape of a hand." Chloe stared at the disk. "Now the evidence is destroyed."

 

"You think the coach did it." The burn mark, the Torch. All the other fires. And Kwan, who'd accused him of supplying the players with copies of exams so they wouldn't get kicked off the team. Shit. "Let's get out of here."

 

Chloe nodded distractedly. "Okay. Where?"

 

"I don't know. But we have to get proof..." Clark wanted to find the coach and... well, do something. Clark wasn't sure what.

 

It was going to be a long night.

 

\-----------------------------------------------

 

He'd found Trevor hiding out in a garage, surrounded by fire extinguishers. Which wasn't surprising, after what he'd been through. He'd been reluctant to talk, but Clark believed him when he explained what had happened. The burn mark was still there, still clearly shaped like a hand. Trevor didn't look at him when Clark asked if Coach had done it.

 

That was enough of an answer for Clark.

 

He didn't think twice about confronting the coach, but he did tell Lex where he was going. Lex told him to call the police, get a statement from Trevor, to not put himself in danger.

 

Clark didn't listen.

 

"Why aren't you suiting up?" Coach Arnold marched out of the sauna, cornering Clark in the doorway.

 

"I'm not going on the field, and neither are you."

 

He stepped closer, and Clark heard steam hiss behind him. "I don't know what your problem is, but you really don't want to piss me off." Clark backed into the sauna. The steam was getting hotter and his blood rushed faster, making him dizzy. He'd only felt like this when he was near the meteor rocks.

 

Clark stood his ground. "I saw what you did to Trevor's arm."

 

The coach pinched his lips together and glared. "Trevor should've kept his mouth shut!" He threw a punch at Clark's stomach, and Clark was too weak to push him away. "Now if you'll excuse me, I've got a game to win."

 

Clark's head pounded as the door was slammed shut, locked... steam wafting around him, flames engulfing the small room. Clark curled up around himself, tried to ignore the heady nausea, the pulsing in his ears. The last thing he saw before blacking out was the green glow of meteor rocks.

 

\-----------------------------------------------

 

"I appreciate you not saying anything." The voices were dim, words barely registering. Clark felt like he was about to throw up.

 

"It wasn't my place to give away your secret." He recognized Lex's voice and felt better, if only slightly. "If you wanted anyone to know, that was your responsibility. Besides," Lex's voice lowered, "I don't think the paramedics would have known how to treat this."

 

"I'm just glad I was there." His father's voice sounded strained. He was blaming himself. "I can't thank you enough for coming to get me. I don't know what I would do if anything happened to Clark."

 

Clark tried to smile to himself, but his face hurt. He shifted to get more comfortable and realized he was in his own bed. The voices stopped, and he attempted to speak. It came out as a cough.

 

"Clark?" His mother was there, all of a sudden, helping him into a sitting position. "Oh honey, we're so glad you're alright!"

 

"What happened?" He remembered meteor rocks, and an argument with the coach, and not much else.

 

"Here, drink this." A glass was pushed into his hand and he drank what he could. The water was lukewarm, but at the moment Clark didn't care. His dad was standing at the foot of the bed, and Clark wasn't sure if he was angry or relieved. Probably both. He caught some movement out of the corner of his eye.

 

"Lex?"

 

Lex stopped beside his mother, not coming too close. Clark hoped his parents didn't think anything of the expression on Lex's face. "Feeling better?"

 

Clark smiled a little, feeling less sick and more tired. "Am now," he mumbled, and gave the glass back to his mother. She smoothed his bangs back over his forehead.

 

"Why don't you get some sleep?"

 

Clark nodded, too tired to argue. His parents left the room first and he was just grateful for that, didn't bother to question. One of them quietly shut the door, and then Lex was standing beside the bed. "Hey."

 

"Hey." Clark rolled his head to the side. Lex had pulled up a chair so he could rest his elbows on the bed, facing Clark. "Do they know-"

 

"No." Lex lifted his fingers to Clark's face, running a thumb over flushed lips. "I figured you hadn't told them about us."

 

"Thanks, Lex." He leaned into Lex's touch, so comforting. So tired. He sighed as Lex caressed his face, fingers ghosting over his skin. "I was really stupid, huh." Lex's thumb passed over his lips again and he pressed a kiss to the soft flesh.

 

"No. You did what you thought was right." Lex looked like he meant it, too. He leaned forward and replaced his thumb with his mouth on Clark's. "I was so scared when I found you like that, Clark." He whispered into Clark's lips. "I can't imagine what I'd do if I ever lost you." Soft words, tentative, so very important. "I've never cared about anyone as much as I care about you. I-"

 

Clark cut him off with a kiss. "I'm here, Lex." He smiled, combing his fingers through Lex's hair. "Do you realize this is the second time you've saved my life?" Lex, Clark decided, was beautiful when he blushed. He kissed Lex quickly before he could protest that the first time, his life hadn't been in danger. Clark dropped his head back onto the pillow, still running his fingers through Lex's hair. "I'm pretty tired. I think I'm going to get some sleep."

 

"Okay." Lex kissed him one last time, then got up to leave the room. He paused at the door. Clark looked up through exhaustion-weighted eyelids and smiled, letting himself drift off. Maybe it wasn't so bad to be different.


	6. Chapter 6  To See or Not to See

  
Author's notes: Clark sees through more than objects, Lex helps him to decide what to look at and what to ignore  


* * *

"You sure you want to do this?"

 

Clark smiled. "Yeah. We're just two guys going to coffee together. No one's going to think anything of it."

 

"And if they do?" Lex didn't look convinced, and Clark wasn't sure he blamed him.

 

"Let them." He held Lex's gaze until Lex finally smiled back.

 

"Okay." Lex closed his laptop and put away his files. "Talon?"

 

"Sure." Clark was grinning, barely managing to sit still as he waited for Lex to get ready. He could tell Lex was trying to hide his amusement.

 

They were halfway to the coffee shop when Lex spoke up again. "Didn't you say something about picking up an order for your mother?" Clark stared at him for a second, confused, then his face cleared.

 

"Oh, right! Yeah, at Grier Antiques. You want to drop me off, and you can mail those forms?"

 

"Sounds like a plan to me." A few minutes later Clark was in the antique shop, collecting the vase his mother had ordered a few weeks ago. He thanked Mrs. Grier and walked casually down the sidewalk, planning to meet Lex at the post office. Lex seemed to be in a hurry to meet him too, because he was running toward Clark. Clark laughed.

 

"Lex, what's going on?" He about to make a witty remark when Lex pushed him. If that wasn't weird enough, Lex's push had enough force behind it that Clark crashed into the plate glass window behind him.

 

"Get out of the way!" Lex froze for a second when Clark broke through the glass, and that was when Clark's vision snapped. He didn't have time to react before Lex took off but Clark saw him, saw through him, gray skeleton and green blood. What the hell?

 

Clark pushed himself into a standing position and watched Lex race out of sight. And he had a red backpack with him. That was weird. "Clark?" He turned and the world spun around. "Clark, are you okay?"

 

"What... who... Lex?" Clark looked frantically from the Lex in front of him to the direction Lex had gone - Lex - who'd pushed him.

 

"Clark, what's wrong?"

 

"Did you just - where - did you see..." Clark had no idea what was going on. Lex wasn't that strong. No human being was that strong. "Push me."

 

"What?" Lex laughed, but quickly grew serious as he took in the look on Clark's face, the pile of shattered glass behind him. "I'm not going to push you. Clark-"

 

Clark glanced around quickly, then pulled Lex by the sleeve. He vaguely noticed that his mother's vase had been destroyed, but he could replace it later. Maybe. For now he had to figure out what had just happened. They were almost to the car when he felt a searing pain behind his eyes, and the vision happened again. He faced Lex and saw another skeleton but no green, this time. Just Lex. Green. Green. Why was that important?

 

"What happened?" Lex asked as soon as the car doors were closed. Clark banged his head against the headrest and squeezed his eyes shut, trying to make some sense of the last few minutes. There was only one Lex. And strength, and green... dammit! "Clark?"

 

"I was going to meet you in the post office, Lex, and then you came running up the sidewalk." Lex raised an eyebrow. "You - you shoved me into the window and then - you ran away. It wasn't you, Lex, I know." Lex was starting to look a little panicky, and not caring that they were in public, he put his hand over Lex's. "And then this thing happened to my eyes. I saw through you - whoever it was who pushed me. It happened again by the car, just a minute ago too Lex, and I saw through you, the real you, the you that's here right now." Lex nodded, not interrupting, resting his hand under Clark's on the gear shift. "It was like, like a skeleton, except the other you had green too. I thought it was blood at first but I don't think it was, I think it had something to do with why he was able to push me." Clark stared at the shattered window across the street and took a nervous breath. "What if someone asks about the glass? What if someone saw? How am I going to explain-"

 

"Don't worry about it, Clark." But Lex looked worried as he moved his hand over Clark's. "We'll figure something out." There was really nothing to do at this point, besides track down the imposter, and Clark had a feeling he was long gone. Lex squeezed his hand. "Do you still want to go for coffee?"

 

"Not now." Clark dropped his hand. "I need to think. Especially with this eye thing. It's something new, like the floating." Clark squirmed in his seat, thinking about the first time he'd floated and what had followed. "We should try to figure out why someone's pretending to be you, too."

 

"Ever the investigative reporter." Clark's eyes were closed, but he felt Lex's smile. "I think I have a few resources that could be put to our disposal." He placed a comforting hand on Clark's thigh, but the action only served to make Clark harder than he already was. He took a deep breath.

 

"Lex," he finally managed, in a low voice that Lex seemed to understand, because he took his hand away. "Hold that thought till we get home?" Clark's mouth snapped shut. Where had that come from? He hadn't meant to say home, but your place had sounded too suggestive and the mansion sounded too official. He glanced at Lex, worried that he'd said the wrong thing, but Lex just smiled.

 

"Sure, Clark." He started the car and looked over his shoulder so he could back up. While Lex was busy getting the car onto the road, Clark noticed a man across the street, watching them. He was thin and tall, and looking at Clark like he'd just won the lottery. Clark looked away, uncomfortable.

 

"Lex? Do you know that guy?"

 

"Who?" Lex pulled into the street and scanned the sidewalk, his eyes finally locking on the man who'd been watching them. His eyes narrowed at the stranger as they drove by. The man waved, and Lex cursed.

 

"What? Lex, who is it?"

 

"What is he doing here?" Lex mumbled. Clark waited nervously for Lex's answer. "Clark. That's Roger Nixon. He's-"

 

"The reporter from the Inquisitor? Are you sure?" How much had he seen? Was he going to write about them? Oh, shit. Clark told himself to take a deep breath. Calm, he had to be calm. But... Nixon! Nixon liked scandals as much as Chloe liked meteor mutants. Shit.

 

"Don't worry about him, Clark. He can't hurt us." Clark didn't say anything. There was nothing to say.

 

They drove most of the way to the mansion in silence. The afternoon, which had started off so well, was suddenly ruined. First someone pretends to be Lex, then something happens to Clark's eyes, and now Nixon. Well, that was weird. They were driving Nixon. Lex's Aston Martin that he'd named Nixon. Why...?

 

"Lex? Why is this car named Nixon?"

 

Lex's face slackened, as if he were just now recognizing the connection. His voice was steady, and his eyes remained on the road. "I bought this car on the day of the President's inauguration. Not Nixon's, of course, I wasn't even alive then." Lex might have laughed, but Clark was pretty sure neither of them felt like laughing right now. "Richard Nixon has always had my highest respect and admiration. He was an effective and daring President, and I wanted to honor his name with a car." Clark nodded, understanding. Lex wanted to be President one day. Who didn't? Well, Clark could think of a lot of people who didn't, including himself, but it was only natural for Lex to want to be President. He liked to have influence.

 

Clark forced a smile. "Cool."

 

Lex pulled into the garage. "I thought so."

 

Clark had a feeling Lex wouldn't be using this particular car again any time soon. And that was fine with him.

 

"Find anything?"

 

Lex shook his head. "My passwords have been disabled. I can't even log in."

 

"That's weird. You think it has something to do with the guy who looked like you?"

 

"Probably." Shrugging, Lex closed his laptop and joined Clark on the couch.

 

"Aren't you going to call someone to fix it? I mean-"

 

Lex placed a finger over Clark's lips. "Later." Eyes gleaming, Clark wrapped his lips around Lex's finger, sucking lightly. "Right now I want to finish that thought I had in the car."

 

Clark mumbled something around Lex's finger, neither one caring what he was trying to say. Lex's eyes bored into Clark's, heating him up as he sucked more of Lex's finger into his mouth. Lex caressed Clark's lips with his middle finger and soon enough Clark drew that one into his mouth too, loving the taste of Lex's skin on his tongue. Long fingers sliding over his tongue, and maybe one day Clark could try this on Lex's cock. Lex slipped his fingers out of Clark's mouth and wetly stroked Clark's cheek, urging his eyes closed and his face closer. By the time their lips touched, Lex had palmed his way down Clark's torso, past his stomach to rub Clark through his jeans. Clark moaned into Lex's mouth, drawing his knee up until the inside of his thigh was overlapping Lex's arm, heavy and solid and Clark started humping Lex's hand. The kiss grew more urgent, intense, and Clark was about to suggest they move this somewhere more comfortable fast when there was a sound.

 

The sound of someone clearing his throat.

 

Clark froze, whimpering as Lex's hand flexed over his cock, then came to his senses and jumped across to the other side of the couch. He barely dared to look up and see whoever was there, and thought he was going to die when he realized who it was.

 

"Sheriff Ethan."

 

Clark had to give Lex credit. He was still frozen to the spot, but Lex was up - um, standing, walking over to the sheriff. Out of habit, Lex extended his hand, but seeing the disgusted look on the sheriff's face, he thought better of it and dropped his hand to his side. Right. Not good. And, not good.

 

"Mr. Luthor," Sheriff Ethan began, his voice dangerously neutral, "you are aware that in the state of Kansas, there are laws against sexual acts between people of the same gender." He looked sharply at Clark, adding, "And with minors."

 

Clark jumped up from the couch. "I'm sixteen!"

 

"Oh really?" Clark gulped as the sheriff strode over to him. "That's not what your adoption papers say."

 

Since when was the sheriff reading his adoption papers? "Well, no, but I was three when my parents adopted me! We just picked a different date to put on the papers so it wouldn't be on the same day as the meteor shower. That's... that would be morbid."

 

The sheriff considered him for a minute, and seemed to decide that this wasn't worth his time. He turned back to Lex. "That's not why I'm here, Mr. Luthor. Although I would suggest that you use a little more discretion in the future." Clark dropped back onto the couch, closing his throat against the tears he could feel gathering. He was not going to cry. This was just so... humiliating! And it was Lex's house! Why couldn't they do whatever they wanted in his own house?

 

"How did you get onto the estate without my knowledge?" Lex sounded calm but Clark knew Lex must be feeling the same way he was. It wasn't fair.

 

"I'm the one asking the questions, Mr. Luthor. Why don't you have a seat." It was an order. A goddamned order.

 

Lex sat next to Clark on the couch, deliberately taking Clark's hand in his. It was more an act of defiance than anything else. The sheriff had already seen them, anyway, and was already thinking whatever he was thinking. Clark squeezed Lex's hand, hanging on for support. He had a feeling they both needed it.

 

The sheriff chose to ignore the hand-holding, for the moment at least. "Mr. Luthor, where were you approximately forty-five minutes ago?"

 

Lex's fingers tightened under Clark's, but he gave no other sign of surprise. "I don't see why that's any of your concern, Sheriff." Lex tilted his head. "Unless, of course, you're accusing of me something, in which case I'll be calling my lawyer."

 

They stared off for a while, and Clark glanced back and forth between them, not sure if he should say anything. "Mr. Luthor-"

 

"Sheriff." Lex leaned forward, and Clark thought he actually looked menacing. Cool. "You are on my private property without my permission. I believe the law defines that as trespassing." The sheriff didn't flinch.

 

"Are you asking me to leave, Luthor? If so, I'll leave, but I'll be coming right back with a warrant."

 

Why couldn't he have the ability to disappear instead of see through things? Clark wanted to hide behind Lex, but he forced himself to put on a brave face. Lex didn't seem intimidated. Maybe Clark really was a wuss.

 

Lex seemed to know how Clark was feeling, because he started rubbing Clark's palm with his thumb. It was comforting, but subtle, and Clark knew the sheriff couldn't see. "I have nothing to hide." Clark had no idea how Lex kept his voice so steady. "Ask your questions, and then get out." There was a finality to Lex's words, something so inhumanly strong that Clark wanted to hug him. Which was stupid.

 

The sheriff stood in the middle of the room, silent and still, as though he could stare them down. Clark was about to melt into the floor out of embarrassment when the sheriff picked himself up and strode across the room. He halted in front of the boys, finally dropping onto the coffee table, making a scraping noise when he pushed back with heavy feet. And Clark was not going to think about what that would do to the floor, because that was so gay.

 

"You still haven't answered my first question." Sheriff Ethan hunkered down in front of Lex and talked slowly, softly. Clark could feel Lex resisting the instinct to lean forward in order to hear the sheriff better. "Where were you forty five minutes ago?"

 

Lex spoke no louder than the sheriff, but his voice was cool, unthreatening. "I was in town, mailing stock reports and business propositions to my associates in Metropolis and Japan." He was still caressing Clark's palm, keeping him sane, keeping him from running out of the room. Clark had a vague idea that the references to Metropolis and Japan had to do with showing the sheriff just how important Lex was to this community. At least, that was the only reason he could think of that Lex would mention that.

 

"Is there anyone who can verify your location?"

 

"Yes." Lex kept a steady gaze on the sheriff, refusing to do more than precisely answer the question asked. The sheriff narrowed his eyes.

 

"Who?"

 

Lex tensed for a second, then his hand loosened in Clark's. Clark panicked for a second, then nearly hyperventilated when he realized Lex was putting his arm around Clark's shoulders. Oh, shit. "Clark," Lex said easily, not smiling.

 

Sheriff Ethan smirked. "Conflict of interest, Luthor. Everyone will know he's lying for you." Clark wished he could stand up, shout that he wasn't a liar, but he was. He lied every day, about where he was from and who and what he was, to his parents, his teachers, his friends. Lex was the only person who knew all his secrets. Well, most of them, but Lex at least knew the important ones. So when he looked up and saw the sheriff glowering at him, Clark smiled, and relaxed under Lex's arm. He even let his head rest on Lex's shoulder. Lex didn't pull away, just draped his arm more heavily on Clark's shoulders. And this was alright. Clark could do this.

 

The sheriff scowled. "Who else?"

 

"You can ask anyone who was in the post office at that time. Amy Willis was the teller at the counter where I bought a package of stamps. I stopped to talk with Benjamin Alister at the mailbox, and I passed Lisa Santoni in the exit. We spoke briefly. Of course, Mrs. Han was there too." Lex smiled. "Do you need more names, or will that be sufficient?"

 

Sheriff Ethan sighed in exasperation, expelling a foul breath. Clark wondered if that was another intimidation technique, or if he just didn't have a good grasp of dental hygiene. "Luthor, I'm going to cut to the chase." Clark bit down on the inside of his cheek so he didn't burst out laughing. The sheriff gave him a sharp look. "There was a robbery at Smallville Savings and Loan earlier this afternoon. Witnesses place you at the scene."

 

"Do you have any physical evidence? Fingerprints, security cameras?"

 

The sheriff smirked. "As a matter of fact, we obtained a security video. The perpetrator was identical to you in appearance." He paused, waiting for the information to sink in. Lex wasn't impressed.

 

"Were there any ways in which the perpetrator was not identical to me? As I said earlier, I was at the post office, not in the bank."

 

Well, he didn't like that. "There is a slight problem. The perpetrator asked the bank manager to close out your account at the bank, and signed a form to complete the transaction. The manager noted that the perpetrator's signature didn't match the one on file, and when he refused to hand over the cash you - or someone who looks very much like you - threatened him with a deadly weapon and demanded the money."

 

Lex's reply was short and to the point. "Are you charging me with anything?"

 

The sheriff stood up huffily. "Mr. Luthor, you are a primary suspect in this robbery. If you really don't have anything to hide, then I'm certain you don't have a problem with my searching the grounds and asking you to provide a signature."

 

Lex got up from the couch, slipping his hand into Clark's as he stood. Clark stood up beside him, waiting for whatever was going to happen next. Whatever it was, he hoped this would be over soon. "I'm sorry, but I'm going to have to insist that you show me a search warrant. And I can't justify providing my signature without first speaking with my lawyer."

 

"Then I would suggest that you speak with your lawyer right now, Mr. Luthor. Otherwise, I'll have to arrest you for failure to comply with an officer of the peace."

 

Clark glanced at Lex. He was pretty sure the sheriff was just making that up, but Lex clamped his jaw, like he believed him, and let go of Clark's hand. Efficiently removing his cell phone from his pocket and turning it on at the same time, Lex waited for the signal, then dialed. Not breaking eye contact with Sheriff Ethan, Lex held the phone up to his ear and spoke briskly. "Davis. Yes. How soon can you be here?" Lex nodded, and returned the phone to his pocket. "My lawyer will be here in fifteen minutes. Please, have a seat." Lex indicated the couch where he and Clark had been sitting earlier. The sheriff made a face, but sat there anyway. "Can I get you anything to drink?"

 

"I don't drink on the job."

 

Lex smiled sardonically. "I have non-alcoholic beverages, sheriff."

 

"I'm not thirsty," he replied firmly. Lex shrugged and retrieved two bottles of Ty Nant from the mini fridge. Clark smirked to himself as he took one. Those bottles were totally phallic. He was going to enjoy watching the sheriff squirm.

 

As soon as the lawyer arrived, Lex excused himself and asked Clark to come with him.

 

"What is it, Lex?" They were in the front hallway, by the door. Feeling defiant, Clark leaned forward and kissed Lex hard on the lips. He was so glad to be out of there, away from the sheriff and his nasty looks and accusations.

 

Lex pulled away. "Clark, no. Not now."

 

"Lex-"

 

"Clark, we have to be careful." He framed Clark's face with his hands, looking him directly in the eyes. "We can get in trouble for this."

 

"What?" Clark shook his head in denial. "I thought he was just making that up. Lex, how can he-"

 

"Clark." Lex gave him a gentle kiss on the lips, then wrapped him in a tight hug. "I thought you knew."

 

"Well, I didn't," Clark said stiffly. He hesitated before putting his arms around Lex. "I thought-" His voice dropped to a whisper. "You mean all this time we've been breaking the law?" He furrowed his eyebrows as he stared at the door.

 

"For the most part, no. But some of the things we've done..." Lex stopped talking and pulled back to look at Clark again. "Look. I think it's stupid, and I'm not going to let the bigots who make those laws stop me from being myself." He stepped back suddenly, his face a tight mask. "If you want to stop, then we can. I don't want you to do anything that makes you uncomfortable."

 

How could people make up laws like that? Whose business was it? Clark found himself wishing there was a chair, somewhere to sit, because he wasn't feeling strong enough to hold himself upright. It just... he kept hearing his parents' voices telling him to follow the rules, do what he was told, but this wasn't even right. They shouldn't be able to tell him what to do. Lex was standing there, looking nervous, and Lex was never nervous. And Clark just couldn't think of the words.

 

"He said the state of Kansas." Clark thought out loud. "Is it illegal everywhere?"

 

"There are different laws in different states. Mostly, no. But-"

 

"Lex..." Maybe he could show Lex how he felt, so he kissed him again, fast this time, but enough to let Lex know they were okay. "You're right. It's stupid. I don't care what the laws say."

 

"As long as you know, and you're okay with it. But I think for now-"

 

"Yeah," Clark said softly, backing toward the door. "I'm going home now. I think you can hold your own with the sheriff."

 

Smiling, Lex shook his head. "Have I ever told you that you're amazing?" Clark could even hear the smile in his voice.

 

"You've mentioned it once or twice." Blushing, Clark stepped outside and hurriedly closed the door. If he didn't leave now, he wouldn't leave. So Clark told himself he'd see Lex tomorrow, and sped home before he could change his mind.

 

By the time Clark reached home, his incredulity had returned. He'd hated the entire exchange with the sheriff, the mind games, the accusations, the implications. Why anyone would think Lex would rob a bank... why anyone would say he couldn't choose who he wanted to have sex with... it was just so... Clark didn't even know what to think. He stared at his food during dinner, briefly apologized for dropping his mother's vase, and wondered how he was capable of concentrating on a conversation.

 

After supper, Clark sneaked into his mother's room and stole a tube of her lipstick. He got out the scrapbook of articles about Lex, and ripped out the first one, the one about Lionel Luthor. Clark was going to vent his anger on someone he couldn't hurt, someone who was already dead. He took the cap off the lipstick and wrote, in huge letters, all over the picture of Lionel, fag. He wrote it eight times, as many times as it would fit on the page, then held the lipstick like a child would hold a crayon. He rubbed the dark pink color all over the yellowed, fagged newsprint, pressing as hard as he could until the whole page was covered, and three quarters of the tube of lipstick was used up. Exhausted, and still angry, he let the paper and the useless makeup drop to the floor.

 

Clark didn't speed through his chores the next morning. He took his time, and while Jonathan liked to think that he'd taught Clark something about responsibility and work ethic, something wasn't quite right about the way Clark was acting. He seemed so down. Knowing that Clark would just shrug off any questions he tried to ask, Jonathan worked silently beside his son, looking forward to the breakfast his wife was cooking for them. Martha made the best pancakes. Heck, everything she made tasted delicious. He couldn't believe she'd ever called herself a spoiled city girl.

 

"You almost finished with that, son?" Clark didn't look up when he nodded. Jonathan smiled sadly to himself, hoping Clark knew he could talk to him about anything. Clark had been so much more forthcoming when he was younger, before he went off to school and started thinking about sports and girls. Teenagers, he thought. "I'll be in the kitchen, Clark. Take your time." Maybe Clark just wanted to be alone.

 

Martha was flipping pancakes when he reached the kitchen. Grinning, Jonathan walked past the table and wrapped his arms around her waist. "Good morning, beautiful."

 

"Jonathan!" She laughed and swatted him with her hand, trying to pour more pancake batter into the pan as he nuzzled her neck. She finally turned around and hooked her arms around his neck, reaching up for a kiss. "Good morning, yourself." She checked the pancakes before looking into his eyes again. "I think we're going to have to have a talk with Clark."

 

"Why do you say that?" Maybe Martha knew what was wrong with Clark. She certainly hadn't mentioned anything last night, when he'd come home practically sulking. Martha pursed her lips, and walked them over to the kitchen table. Jonathan immediately noticed the newspaper. How could he not? The headline jumped right out at him. "Lex Luthor Robs Bank." He picked up the paper and started reading the article. "No wonder Clark's upset. He idolizes that young man."

 

"Clark's upset?" Martha looked oblivious and Jonathan suddenly remembered how busy she'd been lately. It must be taking its toll on her, not noticing Clark's mood. Then again, they'd recently told Clark about his otherworldly origins, and he was handling it rather well. The boy was entitled to a sulk once in a while. It didn't necessarily mean that anything was wrong.

 

"He'll be fine. Just being a teenager." He hugged her closer. "You remember what I was like at that age."

 

Martha's laugh was one of the most beautiful sounds Jonathan had ever heard, even to this day. "God help us," she said, moving in for a gentle kiss. They stood by the kitchen table, forgetting everything except each other until Martha pulled away and looked at the door. Blushing, she turned back to the stove. "Are you all done with your chores, honey?"

 

"Yeah," Clark said, stomping mud off his boots before walking into the kitchen. He passed her on the way to the fridge, pausing to give her a quick kiss on the cheek. "Smells good, mom."

 

Martha just smiled, scooping the golden pancakes onto a platter. Jonathan fetched silverware and coasters while she set up breakfast, knowing she appreciated the help. Clark helped too, getting glasses out of the cabinets and pouring milk for himself and Jonathan, and orange juice for Martha. Jonathan watched his family, and thought that these were the things that made life in Smallville so wonderful. It didn't matter that the farm was in debt. At least they had each other.

 

Sitting at the table, Jonathan saw the newspaper and was reminded of the problem at hand. "Son, we need to talk." Clark looked up, about to shovel a forkful of pancake in his mouth, and dang if he didn't look scared to death. Jonathan chuckled, hoping to reassure him. "It's okay, Clark. You're not in trouble." Clark started chewing again. "We need to tell you something about your friend Lex Luthor." Clark's face actually paled. Jonathan watched, concerned, as he put down his fork.

 

"What about Lex?" He looked like he'd rather talk about anything else. Jonathan hated to do this, but Clark needed to know the truth. It wasn't healthy for him to be friends with a person who robbed banks, especially someone as influential as Lex Luthor. Clark was just as impressionable as most kids his age, maybe even more so.

 

Martha was shaking her head. "Why would Lex Luthor need to rob a bank?"

 

Clark looked about to jump in and say something, but for some reason stopped himself. Jonathan decided to let it go. "I've seen some strange things in my day, but this definitely takes the cake." Jonathan looked at Clark, and tried to lighten the mood. "Well, almost."

 

"He got away with a hundred thousand dollars." Martha's voice was low, whispery. That was more money than either of them had ever had their hands on. The strange thing was that kind of money would be chicken feed to Lex Luthor.

 

Clark finally spoke up. Jonathan was glad, even if his words were intended to argue. "I know Lex. It wasn't him."

 

"How do you know? Didn't you say you ran into him yesterday when you dropped your mother's vase?" Clark had been sketchy about the details, but Jonathan could swear Clark had said something about seeing Lex.

 

Clark took a deep breath, and Jonathan prepared himself for the worst. "Look. Lex dropped me off to get the vase, and went to mail some stuff. Lex - or someone I thought was Lex - bumped into me. Okay, he knocked me over, but it wasn't Lex! I know, dad, because I saw the real Lex a minute later when he came back from the post office." Clark took a drink of milk before continuing. "And, I forgot to tell you this earlier, but something weird happened when the fake Lex pushed me. I think it's some alien thing."

 

Jonathan nodded. It sounded like Clark was trying to change the subject, but at least he was sharing something. "What happened, Clark?"

 

Clark stared down at his plate. "I - I saw through him...them; the fake Lex, first, and then the real Lex, later. It was like my eyes were x-rays or something. It's happened a few times since then, too. But the fake Lex was the only one who had something... green."

 

"Green?" What did that mean?

 

Clark shrugged, talking around a bite of scrambled eggs. "Yeah, something green in his body. It was like, like..." Clark paused for a second, placing his fork carefully across his plate. "I don't know, but I think it had something to do with how he was able to push me through the window."

 

"What!" Jonathan leaped out of his seat as Martha gasped and asked Clark if he was okay. "Clark, why didn't you tell us this last night? Did anyone see you?"

 

"No! No one saw me!" A flush crossed Clark's face, the way it did sometimes when Clark was lying. Jonathan looked steadily at his son, trying to will him to tell the truth. He didn't want to think that Clark had purposely left out those parts of the story, and wondered what else Clark was leaving out. When had Lex driven Clark to the antique shop? "I gotta get to school." Clark was mumbling, and rushing around, a sure sign that he was nervous and probably hiding something. It had been the same way last week before he went to play his first - and last - football game.

 

"Clark?"

 

"Gotta go!" Clark was out the door, and Jonathan could just stare at Martha. She looked absolutely baffled.

 

What was that all about?

 

Clark tasted like coffee. Cappuccino. Lex kissed him harder.

 

"Don't you have to get back to work?" Clark's question was half-hearted, at best. Lex sucked Clark's tongue into his mouth before giving him one last lick and pulling away, just barely.

 

"That's one of the great benefits of working from home." Lex tilted his head back so Clark could cover his neck with sloppy kisses. Clark was being careful, so Lex threaded his hands through Clark's hair, letting his eyes drop closed. "Mmmm."

 

Clark hummed in agreement, right over his pulse point, and Lex shuddered. "Let's go upstairs." Clark slowly opened the top two buttons of Lex's shirt, lowering his mouth to scrape along the spray of hair over Lex's chest. Lex arched into Clark's touch, stroking his hands down Clark's back.

 

"That, I think," he said, pulling Clark up for another kiss, "is a Very Good Idea." Clark grinned, and they were in Lex's bedroom in no time. Literally. Well, okay, maybe half of a second. But still.

 

Clark was already tugging off his pants and shirt, reaching out for Lex. They fell onto the bed, a tangle of limbs and tongues and Clark's dick poking him in the stomach. "Hey Lex?" Lex paused, his mouth still on Clark's. Clark kissed him senseless before continuing. "Wanna try again?"

 

Lex was about to ask try what when he caught the gleam in Clark's eye. Lex enthusiastically ground their hips together. "You know what they say." Clark raised an eyebrow, watching as Lex crawled backwards until he was between Clark's legs. "Practice makes perfect." Clark choked on his laugh as Lex attempted to take as much of Clark as he could in his mouth. He did okay for a while there, not moving, listening to Clark's tortured moans and trying to keep his hips still. Then it was too much, and Lex sat up, gasping.

 

"I can't... anymore." He collapsed, resting his chin on Clark's stomach and looking up. Clark was breathing just as hard as he was.

 

"What if-" Clark panted, reaching down to run his hands through Lex's hair, "what if you... breathe through your nose?" And Clark had hit the nail on the head. So to speak.

 

Lex nodded, liking the way it made Clark giggle. "What?" He did it again and Clark started laughing, grabbing him by the hair and trying to keep him still.

 

"Stop that!" Clark was grinning, trying not to laugh, and Lex rubbed his head wickedly into Clark's stomach. "Your hair tickles." Lex relented, turning his face to nuzzle Clark's belly button. Clark's hands were light on his head, gentle, and Lex held his hips still after deciding to experiment. He kissed Clark's belly button, licked it, stuck his tongue inside and sucked at it. Clark was going into hysterics, alternately laughing and groaning, pushing Lex down, closer to his cock.

 

Lex pretended to hesitate, then wrapped his lips around the head of Clark's cock. He thought he had it now. He teased with his tongue briefly, deciding that this was his new favorite taste, even better than cappuccino. He let the cock stretch his lips, loving the feeling of being filled again, like the time in the shower, and took it slow, tightening his lips and forcing himself to breathe through his nose. It was working, too, if he was correctly interpreting the noises Clark was making. Clark's hands were smoothing over his hair now, restless. Lex tried to swallow.

 

Clark's groans were thick, satisfied, but then they turned pained. He pulled away, and Lex looked up to see him wincing. "Clark? What's wrong?" Lex quickly crawled up to lay beside Clark, stroking his hair and pulling him close. Clark grew quiet, then started laughing.

 

"There's another floor."

 

What the hell? "Um, yeah. There are three floors. What-"

 

Clark just snuggled closer. "It happened again, Lex. The seeing through things... thing."

 

"Oh." Lex frowned and pulled Clark's chin up until their eyes met. "This has been happening since yesterday?"

 

Clark nodded, running a hand down Lex's side. "I'm pretty sure it's a new strength, or something. Like being able to run really fast or lift heavy things."

 

"A new ability, huh?" Lex smiled. "That's pretty cool."

 

"Yeah, well." Clark shrugged awkwardly, and tossed a leg over Lex's. "It's on and off. It's not like I can do it whenever I want."

 

"Can't you control it?" It wasn't like Clark ran fast all the time, although he had to be careful with his strength. Clark had shared countless anecdotes to demonstrate that he'd learned that lesson the hard way.

 

"I don't know how."

 

They lay in silence for some time, just holding each other and thinking. "Does it always hurt?"

 

"I just get a headache. It goes away pretty quickly." Clark propped himself up on his elbows. "You know, this time it wasn't as bad as the others. Maybe as I get used to it it'll stop hurting."

 

"This time," Lex mused. Clark nodded.

 

"Today, in school? It happened a bunch of times, and I almost got used to it. And you know what?" Clark tilted his head, and his voice became thoughtful, like he was talking to himself. "It's not always a skeleton. One time I saw through a layer of someone's clothes, and once through their skin. But, I saw something weird." Clark laughed. "Well, something even weirder, anyway. I saw through Tina Grier today, Lex. You know, her mom owns the antique shop? And when I saw her skeleton, there was green there too. I don't know if it's the same person who looked like you or what. Like, if they were just pretending to look like Tina this time, or if it was really her."

 

Lex couldn't think of anything to say. In lieu of saying something intelligent, he leaned up to kiss Clark. "What do you say we practice some more?"

 

Clark grinned.

 

"Clark!"

 

What now? Clark ran into the barn, trying to figure out where the voice was coming from. "Dad?"

 

"Clark." Jonathan stormed into the room. "What were you thinking?"

 

"What? What are you talking about?"

 

Dad glared at him. "Your mother is in the hospital, Clark! How can you be so careless?"

 

"The hospital? What happened? Is she okay? Dad?"

 

"Don't play dumb with me, Clark!" His dad stared at him, frowning. "Are you saying you weren't just downtown?"

 

"What-? No, I was - what happened to mom?"

 

"Your mother was hit by a car. The Kent Farm truck, to be specific." He walked over and put his hands on Clark's shoulders, looking into his eyes. "You were driving."

 

"No!" Clark backed away. "No, that's not true! I haven't driven the truck since yesterday! What's going on?" His dad looked confused, like he didn't know whether to believe Clark or not. Oh no. Shit. It couldn't be. "Dad." Clark started tearing through the recycling bin, much to his dad's bewilderment. Finally finding yesterday's paper, he held it up. "Remember yesterday? Someone looked like Lex! They must have, I don't know, someone can... well it wasn't me! I think someone's pretending to be different people." Clark waved the paper around triumphantly until his father snatched it from his hands.

 

"Don't you think that's a bit far-fetched, Clark?"

 

Clark couldn't believe it. "Dad," he said, trying to sound calm. "Isn't it a bit far-fetched that Coach lit things on fire with his mind? That I'm a fu-- a freaking alien?" How was he supposed to compete with that? The only thing that could be considered far-fetched in Smallville was normalcy. He marched out of the barn.

 

"Clark! Where are you going?"

 

Clark turned around with an exasperated sigh. "I'm going to the hospital, to see mom. Unless you think that's far-fetched, too."

 

Maybe people were sane at Smallville General. Clark'd had enough accusations for one day.

 

Clark's mother was in stable condition, fortunately. Clark had called him from the hospital, and Lex was just glad he'd had his cell phone on. He was going over financial reports at the Talon. He'd found it was a good place to catch up on his work, in a relaxing yet social atmosphere. He also got to meet some of Clark's friends, who seemed to like the spot.

 

Lana worked here. She wasn't anything like Pete Ross had suggested, although Lex couldn't be absolutely sure unless he made a sincere attempt to sleep with her, which certainly was not going to happen. But from what he'd seen, Lana was just a sweet girl who was a little self-centered and wasn't the greatest waitress. Her spirit was admirable, and Lex could see why she'd been the captain of the cheerleading squad.

 

"Hey, Lex." She held up a pot of black coffee. "Can I tempt you with a refill?"

 

"Sure." Lex smiled up at her, trying to remember the most recent thing Clark had said about her. "So I hear you quit the squad."

 

"Yeah." She lifted the pot, resting it on her hip. She was a lot more confident than she'd been a week ago. "Too many politics." Lana made a face. "But I'm sure you know all about that."

 

Lex raised his coffee mug in a mock cheer. "You don't know the half of it."

 

Lana glanced at the clock on the wall. "It's about time for my break. Mind if I join you, or do you have to be somewhere?" She gave him an out, just like she had the first two times they'd talked. Lex smiled.

 

"All dressed up and no place to go," he joked, referring to his business suit. He'd been down to the plant earlier, to check up on his employees, and hadn't bothered to change before grabbing a drink. Lana winked at him before heading for the back room to punch out for a break.

 

"So," she said, joining him, "what's Lex Luthor doing slumming around these parts?"

 

Lex shrugged. "Just mingling with the commonfolk. What about you?"

 

"Well, let's see." Lana looked down at the table for a minute, then lifted her head, as if she'd come to a decision. She leaned forward. "I have a stalker."

 

Lex raised his eyebrows. "No kidding." He took a sip of his coffee, waiting for her to continue.

 

"Yeah. This girl, Tina? She's weird. She's been following me around, saying my life is perfect, asking if my Aunt Nell would adopt her if anything happened to her parents!" Lana shook her head. "I don't know what's up with her. She has a great mom. She runs the antique shop, you know, Grier antiques? Mrs. Grier is really nice. I don't even have a mother." Lana traced an invisible pattern on the tabletop. "Or a father. But," she said, recovering quickly, "it's nice to know that someone thinks you have the perfect life. Even if it's not true."

 

Lex smiled vaguely. What had Clark said about Tina Grier? She was the one with the green skeleton? Lex was reaching thoughtfully for some coffee when his cell phone rang. He motioned for Lana to give him a minute. It was Gabe Sullivan, one of the newer employees at the plant. Lex listened silently, nodding. When he hung up he put the phone away. "I have to pick up some papers at the plant. But it's been nice talking to you, Lana. I hope the stalker situation resolves itself."

 

Lana laughed pleasantly. "I'm sure it'll be over soon. Tina just has to realize she has to live her own life." They shared a look, and Lex wondered what else Lana knew. He departed with a smile.

 

"The police found the truck." Martha listened intently as Jonathan spoke, pausing to glance at Clark. Apparently, words had been exchanged, and it was still tense between the two of them. "Abandoned out by the Stewarts' farm."

 

"Did anybody else see the driver?" Clark seemed reluctant to speak up, and didn't look at Jonathan when he did. Jon shook his head.

 

"No."

 

"I could have sworn it was you, Clark." Martha spoke gently, trying not to contribute to the tension surrounding them. Jon was determinedly not looking at Clark. Martha wasn't sure how she would do it, but she wanted to put things right between them.

 

"I guess I'm not the only one with a vision problem." Clark tried to laugh, to make it a joke, but his smile died as Jon's lips thinned.

 

"I don't understand. Whoever it was, how did they get the keys?" Martha didn't like the accusation in his tone. Clark said he didn't do it. He wouldn't lie about something like that.

 

"I have no idea." Martha went over the afternoon in her mind. "I just went into the antique..." She trailed off, remembering Rose's strange behavior.

 

"What is it, mom?" Clark set down his glass of milk.

 

"Nothing. It's just that Rose Grier was acting very strange. I found 5,000 dollars in cash under a dresser. It had a Smallville Savings and Loan band on it. She said a customer paid her, but--" She put her hand over her mouth. Rose was such a lovely woman! Why would she steal money?

 

"You think it's from the bank robbery?" Clark caught on quickly. If only he'd been there when the truck had hit her. She was still sore, and on painkillers that made her woozy. Jon would be cooking dinner tonight, and while he had a good heart, his talent wasn't in the kitchen.

 

"It crossed my mind."

 

"So wait a minute." Jon looked at her, then, finally, at Clark, and Martha felt a surge of triumph. "Rose took your keys, turned into Clark, and then tried to run you down?"

 

Martha sighed. When he put it that way, it did sound a little... out there. "You're right. It's crazy."

 

"I don't think so." Clark dared a look at Jon.

 

"What?" Jon leaned back in his chair so he could look at Clark from a better angle. Clark glanced from Jon to Martha and back again.

 

"Well, I saw a flash of Tina Grier's skeleton. It was weird and green. It didn't look... human." Clark fussed with his glass of milk. "You know, like the ones you see in anatomy books?"

 

Martha nodded. "That's probably because Tina was born with a soft bone disease." It was a rare condition, and Martha clearly remembered frantic conversations with Rose over the phone when her little girl was sick. "They had that poor girl on all these experimental drugs. Doctors didn't believe she'd live to see first grade." Rose had been desperate to save her daughter. No matter what it took.

 

Jon reached across the table to squeeze her hand. "She did get better right around her third birthday."

 

Clark narrowed his eyes. "That was right after the meteor show, wasn't it?" Martha knew what Clark was thinking. His ship had caused all kinds of destruction in Smallville, but now he knew of a positive effect the ship had had.

 

Martha glanced at Jon when he nodded. "Clark, what do you think Tina's doing?"

 

Clark shrugged. He seemed more relaxed now. "I don't know. It was the same skeleton I saw just after the robbery, I think. I don't even know if it was really her." He sighed. "I just wish I could control this."

 

Martha thought about that. Clark had learned to control his strength, and he'd done an excellent job of hiding his secret all these years, even before he'd known why he had to. "What if you try focusing it? You know, like a telescope."

 

Jon turned to Clark. The tension was virtually gone. "Yeah, you could start with something small." Martha smiled as Jon reached into his pocket and held up his closed hand. "Try to tell me what I have in my hand right now."

 

It looked like Clark was concentrating. "Your pocket knife."

 

Jon looked amazed as he opened his fist. "You could see through my hand."

 

Clark's smile was all the reward a mother needed. "No, you always carry your knife in that pocket."

 

Martha couldn't help but smile too. Her boys were going to be alright.

 

"Lex Luthor Robs Bank."

 

Lex looked up from his cell phone. Withholding a curse, he politely told Gabe that he'd have to call him back later. "What do you want, Nixon?"

 

"You know my name." Nixon leaned against the Jaguar with a smirk. "Well, I really shouldn't be surprised. Your father taught you well, didn't he?" He held up the Inquisitor. "Keep your friends close and your enemies closer." Nixon leered and leaned into the driver's side window, resting his palms on the door. "Now, what would he say about how close you keep your teenage lovers?"

 

"Get off my car." He was surprised when Nixon actually did just that, and he threw open the door, stepping out to face the reporter. Nixon was contemplating the photograph on the first page.

 

"That's a hell of a picture, Lex. It really boosted our sales."

 

It was just a picture. "I've read comic books with less fiction than your rag."

 

Nixon pulled back, a picture of mockery. "Did you just call me a fag?" Lex scowled, but Nixon just laughed. "What do they say about it taking one to know one?" That smirk again.

 

Lex had an incredible urge to roll his eyes. "You're rather fond of cliches, Nixon. Maybe that's why you can't get a job at a real newspaper."

 

"Hey! The Inquisitor happens to be a well-respected magazine!" He was easily put on the defensive, if nothing else. Lex smiled, and thought of a cliche Nixon would like.

 

"So you can dish it out, but you can't take it?" Lex didn't care that his verbal sparring had come to this. As long as he was winning, Lex was satisfied to spout ten-cent phrases.

 

"Speaking of fiction..." Nixon was either a poor loser, or he had a short attention span. He handed Lex a manila folder. "I don't think your investors would be too thrilled to hear about this 'fiction'. Or your boy toy, for that matter." He couldn't even defend Clark without admitting to a controversial affair. When had it come to this?

 

Somehow, Lex's jaw didn't hit the pavement when he opened the folder to read what was inside. One of his classmates who'd known he was gay, and had treated him to quite a few handjobs, had signed a testimonial about their relationship. And according to his statement, he was enthusiastic about outing Lex to... everyone. "Where did you get this?"

 

"I'm a resourceful guy." Lex wondered if resourcefulness included blackmail. "I told Paul about your little boyfriend, and he's plenty pissed." Lex almost started to say that Clark wasn't his boyfriend, but he caught himself in time. He had to keep Nixon from finding out Clark's name.

 

"You print one word of Hoyden's statement, and I'll sue." He should've already sued them for libel when they printed the story claiming he'd robbed the bank. But no, he had to let it go.

 

"Lawsuits take years." Nixon smiled sickeningly. "The genie will be out of the bottle and everyone will know the straight-laced businessman they adore so much is nothing but kiddie-fucking queer."

 

Lex, unlike Paul, had never had a bad temper, but he was starting to get one. First Ethan, now Nixon... Lex took a deep breath. There was no reason to let Nixon get to him. He wasn't worth the time or the effort. If he just kept repeating that to himself... "You know what I think, Nixon? If you wanted to print that, it would already be in the paper." It was worth a shot. "I think you're looking for a payoff."

 

Nixon offered him one of those great-minds-think-alike smiles. "It's a business proposal. A hundred thousand dollars and this statement never hits the street." Lex didn't usually give a second thought to tabloids, but if the story got out, if Clark's parents found out he was gay, he was pretty sure they wouldn't be so enthusiastic about Clark spending time with him.

 

Besides, Nixon was the one who'd mentioned keeping your enemies close. "Call me and we'll set up an appointment." Lex ducked into Ebony and passed his business card to the reporter. Nixon took it, a surprised look on his face.

 

"You won't regret this, Lex."

 

"Mr. Luthor to you," Lex replied, thinking that Nixon was probably wrong. And for once in his life, Lex wished he could believe a reporter.

 

Clark was just relaxing innocently on the sofa. It wasn't his fault he started thinking about Lex. But how could he help it? He hadn't seen Lex in three days and he missed him. Clark had never missed anyone so much in his life.

 

He missed everything about Lex. His voice just wasn't the same over the phone, and emails were frequent, but so... electronic. He missed Lex's smile, the way Lex grinned when he said something funny, the random conversations, Lex's cars, Lex's touch. He missed Lex's touch the most, definitely. Sometimes soft, sometimes hard, but always exciting, sincere, warm.

 

Clark slid down on the sofa, reluctantly pulling down his zipper. Touching himself just wasn't the same with Lex there. Laughing a little to himself, Clark wondered when he'd become addicted to sex. And they hadn't even had sex yet. Maybe Pete was onto something.

 

Hm. Well, he could zip up now, or think about Lex again. Clark rubbed his cock through his boxers. Thinking of Lex. That was good. Not as good as being with Lex, but you took what you could get. And right now Clark just had his hand.

 

Still, this could work. Clark closed his eyes and pictured Lex taking his hand as they went into the bedroom, that entirely disarming yet slightly shy smile when they stood in front of each other, looking at each other just for the sake of looking. And, wow, it didn't take very long at all for him to get hard again.

 

Clark heard something and froze. He concentrated, and the tread on the stairs was too delicate to be Lex. Oh, no. Oh god. Clark pushed his cock down as best as he could before trying to zip up, and employed the very clever technique of thinking about Pete again. Yup, that did the trick.

 

"Clark? What are you doing?" It was all Clark could do to not sigh in relief. It was just Lana.

 

He looked around until his eyes settled on the football-shaped bank he kept his change in. "Just trying to figure out how much change I have inside." He looked up and met Lana's eyes.

 

"You could always take it out and count it." Lana smiled, and Clark grinned back.

 

"Where's the fun in that?"

 

Lana laughed with him, then turned to the open loft doors. "Did you hear about Tina? They found the money from the robbery in her locker."

 

Clark wished he could tell Lana that he'd been the one who had seen it, tell her all about his x-ray vision and how he'd finally learned to control it. "Really?"

 

Lana looked at Clark a little too closely. "She actually cornered me today and asked if she could come live with me and Nell."

 

"Just what you need, a bank-robbing roommate." Actually, it might be a good thing. Lana was a great person. Maybe she could be a good influence on Tina, give her some confidence in herself. Clark actually felt sorry for her.

 

Lana shrugged. "I told her it wasn't such a good idea. I've got enough problems with Nell without adding more to the mix."

 

"I always thought you and your aunt were really close." Of course, who really knew what went on behind closed doors?

 

"She wants me to be something I'm not. It's like having a dual identity." Was he imagining the innuendo in her tone? "There's the person that everybody sees, and the person that you want to be."

 

"I know the feeling." Knew it better than most people. Hiding his powers from his friends and his love life from his parents.

 

Lana was standing way too close. What was up with her today? "That's why I came here. I think you're the only person who sees me for who I truly am." Lana smiled seductively, and Clark backed away. This wasn't Lana. "I want to thank you for that."

 

Then Lana kissed him.

 

"Lana, what - we're just friends."

 

Lana smirked. "Maybe now, but I know you want me, Kent. Pete said so." Kent? Since when did Lana call him Kent? "And I've had my eye on you too."

 

"Lana-" She just kissed him again. Clark tried to pull away, but Lana had her arms wrapped around him and for some reason he couldn't move. "I don't-"

 

"Don't try to tell me you're not into this, Clark." She put her hand between their bodies and shit, had he started thinking about Lex again? He couldn't remember but God, he couldn't be getting turned on by a girl.

 

Then Lana pulled away, but she wasn't Lana anymore.

 

"Tina?" What was wrong with him? Why hadn't he tried to x-ray her? He had the bank robber here. The person who'd gotten Lex in trouble and nearly killed his mother. His head was in a whirl and he had no idea what to do. He had to do something, call the police or Lex or his parents or--

 

"I don't know how you found out about that money, but you should have stayed out of my life, Kent."

 

Clark didn't have time to react. All he knew was that he was flying through the air, through the wall of the barn, putting a dent in the ground. When he looked up to the loft, Tina was gone.

"Lex?"

 

Lex looked up, his heart jumping into his throat when he saw Clark standing in the doorway. Slumping, more like, but he was tense, a veritable bundle of energy. "Clark."

 

Clark met him halfway with an intense kiss that morphed into a bear hug. "I had to see you." Lex nodded into Clark's shoulder, hungrily kissing his neck. They had things to talk about, but he had to taste Clark. Feel him. These last three days had been the longest of his life.

 

They ended up sprawled on the couch, Clark's legs bridging his lap as Clark stroked his hair. "I've missed you," he said and leaned in for a brief but passionate kiss. Clark was tense, flushed, and Lex wished he didn't have bad news. "Clark, I-"

 

"Lex-" Clark swallowed, and Lex paused. He put his hands over Clark's and nodded, indicating that he should proceed. Clark spilled out the whole story about Tina, finding the money in her locker, sending an anonymous tip to the police station, 'Lana' coming up to the loft and kissing him then turning into Tina. Lex stayed quiet when Clark told him about being thrown out of the barn, knowing by now that Clark was okay when he talked about those things, and explaining that Tina was missing. Now there were two problems.

 

Clark was twisting his hands in his lap, not looking Lex in the eye. Lex reached out and tilted Clark's chin up. "What's wrong? We'll find her, Clark. It'll work out." Clark shook his head.

 

"It's not that." He looked up and the pain in Clark's eyes was almost too much. Lex remained silent, waiting for Clark to tell him what was wrong. "When, when Lana kissed me, she... touched me, Lex. Like only you touch me." Clark looked - guilty? "And I was - hard. God, Lex, I don't know why and I didn't mean to be! I didn't even want her to kiss me! But..." Lex tried very hard not to smile. If that was all Clark was worried about, well, Lex wished his problems were as simple as Clark's. Clark, on the other hand, seemed to be panicking. "What if she turned me on, Lex? What if I'm not really gay?"

 

Oh. Lex could take care of this. Very quickly. "Hm. Well, I'd be very disappointed. I mean, here I thought you were gay, and all those times we had sex you were really straight? Fooled me." Clark glared at him. "Don't make fun of me."

 

"I'm not making fun of you, Clark." He moved his hand to rest on Clark's crotch. He was already hard. "Really, I don't think you have anything to worry about." Just to prove it, Lex settled Clark over his lap, pulling on his hips until he was face-to-face with Clark's zipper. Jeans and shorts were dropped rapidly and Lex immediately took Clark's cock in his mouth. Clark surged into him, his ass filling Lex's hands as he pumped forward. It really had been a long three days.

 

Clark was thick and heavy in his mouth, and he was used to it by now, even able to take him a little deeper than last time. He breathed studiously through his nose, massaging Clark's ass as he sucked and attempted to swallow and fuck, Clark was coming in his mouth. Clark pulled back suddenly, grabbing his cock as he came all over Lex's shirt, then slumped forward to rest his head in the crook of Lex's neck.

 

"Okay," he panted, and Lex was glad that Clark was finally over apologizing. Clark's breath was heavy on his neck. "I think you're right. I'm totally gay."

 

Lex choked out a laugh. "I never doubted it."

 

"Yeah, well..." Clark looked up with a lazy, satisfied expression. "Maybe I just said that to get you to blow me."

 

Lex let him save face. "You're a master manipulator, Clark. I'm proud." Clark beamed, even though it was obvious he knew Lex was lying. He centered himself in Lex's lap to kiss him. He stopped suddenly, and it occurred to Lex that Clark was tasting himself in Lex for the first time. Clark's eyes flicked up and he was completely still. Then, "Oh," and plunged his tongue into Lex's mouth, seeking out every taste of himself and Lex combined. Lex savored it, pulled Clark as close as he could without crushing them as their tongues dueled for pleasure. Clark was just fucking his mouth with his tongue, and Lex almost forgot what they'd been talking about.

 

"Clark, wait." Clark waited. "We need to talk about something." Clark frowned, then sat up. "What-" Lex had no idea what he was about to say. Clark's already half-hard cock was bobbing in his face and - oh. Clark was zipping up.

 

"We should probably go somewhere more private. You know, just in case." Lex wondered if Clark could read minds now.

 

"Okay." Clark seemed to realize how serious this was, because he took his hand and they walked upstairs at normal speed. Clark sat on the edge of the bed as Lex closed the door. He told Clark about the entire confrontation with Nixon before joining him on the bed. "I don't know what to do. It's one thing if it just affected me, but what if your parents find out I'm gay? What if they suspect something and make you stay away from me?"

 

His face was in his hands. Clark's arms came around him, a comforting voice in his ear. "First of all, I'm the one who's supposed to ask the what if questions." Clark knelt behind him, tentatively rubbing his shoulders, and Lex thought he should ask him to stop, especially considering the seriousness of the topic they were discussing. "I don't think it's such a big deal."

 

Lex tried to turn around, but Clark held him firmly in place. "Listen. I know it could be bad if people found out about us. But." Clark started rubbing circles over his shoulder blades. "We'd deal with it. It's not like everybody at school doesn't already think I'm a freak."

 

"Clark, you're not-"

 

"Lex. I know." He worked silently on Lex's back for a while. "Don't do anything."

 

"What?"

 

"Call his bluff. If he wants this money so bad, he'll find someone else to blackmail. But if you give him the money this time, he'll know you can be manipulated, and use you again. If he doesn't print it anyway." That made an amazing amount of sense. Lex was about to ask what if again when Clark continued. "I have a lot going on in my life right now. My parents lied to me about where I was from all my life. I think I'm entitled to my own secrets. I also think I can handle speculations from a tabloid reporter about my sexuality. Or my boyfriend's, for that matter."

 

Lex couldn't think of anything to say. Clark had to be the most mature sixteen-year-old he'd ever met. He couldn't even imagine how many hours of introspection it had taken for Clark to be able to say those words with so much confidence. He turned around slowly, and Clark leaned back on his elbows, waiting for Lex to cover him with his body. So very... brave.

 

"Am I your boyfriend?" Clark looked confused for a second, then smiled.

 

"I don't know. That's just kinda what came out." His eyes brightened. "Are you my boyfriend?"

 

Lex didn't answer. For the moment, he just wanted to taste Clark.

 

He'd tried to put on a brave face for Lex. But here, alone in the loft, everything seemed so uncertain. What if Nixon really printed the story? What if his parents told him he couldn't see Lex anymore? What if the kids at school made fun of him even more?

 

"Clark?"

 

Clark spun around. Lana was standing at the top of the stairs. At least, he thought it was Lana. He tried out his x-ray vision, and it worked. And, thank goodness, it really was Lana.

 

"What's wrong? Why are you looking at me like that?" Lana really had a sweet smile, Clark noticed. And, he was relieved to observe, he wasn't the least bit turned on.

 

"Sorry, it's nothing." He smiled. "I wasn't sure it was you."

 

Lana fell back a little. "This is a bad time." She looked nervous.

 

"No." Clark waved her over to the couch. Lana looked down at her hands.

 

"I was out jogging, didn't want to go home... kinda ended up here."

 

He remembered what Tina had said. "You and Nell are still fighting."

 

"How'd you know?" Clark shrugged, and Lana looked up. "I found my mother's diary. Discovered that a lot of things I've been feeling, she felt too."

 

Clark turned, putting his knee on the couch between them. He thought he'd give a lot to know what his real parents had been like at his age. At any age. He tried on a smile. "That's great." Lana's eyes dropped. "Isn't it?"

 

"It's great and it's frustrating and it's scary. It's like she could see right through me." Lana shivered, and Clark felt a chill go through him. To find out someone who had already lived and died had once felt the same exact way you do... "Do you ever feel like that?"

 

Yeah. There were times when Lex looked at him and everything seemed to clear up, for both of them. Things made sense when he was with Lex. "More than you know."

 

"When I was reading her words... it was like she was talking to me. And then... she was gone." Lana looked confused, as confused as Clark used to feel. Sometimes still did.

 

"You're lucky..." God, if only he could talk to his parents. Hear their voices. "You're lucky you have at least that."

 

Lana put a hand on his shoulder. It was so light he barely noticed. "Have you ever tried to find your biological parents?"

 

Clark shook his head and resisted the urge to lean into Lana. He only wanted comfort, empathy right now, but she might read it as something else. Something he'd want Lex to think, but not Lana. "Not really." He shifted away and rested his chin in his hands. "I figure they're a million years away from my life now."

 

Lana's voice was soft, thoughtful, and Clark wondered if she was talking to him or herself. "If you could ask them a question, what would you ask?"

 

Clark took a deep breath. "What happened? Why'd they let me go?" What happened to them? "How do I make sense of all the strangeness in my life?"

 

Lana squeezed his shoulder. "I guess neither of us will ever get a straight answer."

 

Clark turned and stared at her. She furrowed her eyebrows, seeming to realize that he wanted to say something. Praying he wasn't making a huge mistake, Clark tried to form his question. "What if - if you - what if you found out someone you knew was gay?"

 

Lana tilted her head and contemplated him for a full minute. She seemed to be in deep thought. Finally, she answered. "Well, that would depend on who the person was, and why they were telling me. But if you mean would I want to stop being friends with them, then the answer is no." Shit. He'd said too much. She smiled gently. "You know, it's pretty late. I should probably get going. But do you want to study together tomorrow?"

 

Clark didn't know what that meant. But at least she wasn't laughing at him or acting grossed out. "Sure."

 

"You want a ride to the Talon?"

 

Clark looked up. He'd been doing some homework on the couch in Lex's office. He hadn't gotten much done though, because he was trying to figure out where Tina was. If the last week was any indication, she would probably try to hurt someone again soon.

 

"I don't have to meet Lana for another half hour." He'd told Lex about the conversation with Lana and their plans to study together. Lex concentrated on his laptop for a few minutes before looking up and smiling.

 

"Then we can take our time. Get some coffee, like we were supposed to earlier."

 

"Well, okay." Clark started to pack up his books. It wasn't like he could concentrate anyway. "Have you seen Nixon since... last time?"

 

Lex closed his laptop. "I have an appointment with him tonight." He got up and stood directly in front of Clark, taking his hands. "Are you sure you don't want me to do anything?"

 

No. He wasn't sure at all. "I think it's the best plan. Unless you can blackmail him back..."

 

"Clark." Lex looked very young right now. "I don't want to stoop to his level."

 

Clark took a deep breath. He'd been thinking about this a lot. "I really think with someone like Nixon that's the only way to get through to him, Lex. I know we don't have anything to be ashamed of, but other people don't feel that way. And if he does the story anyway, and if my parents find out, or your mom..." He trailed off. "We need to consider what will happen. Especially with what the sheriff already thinks. I'll bet he'd be glad to get more, evidence? ...about you." Clark reached over to shoulder his backpack. "Come on."

 

They were almost to the Talon when Clark thought of something. "Lex, go back."

 

"Where?" He found a place to park and turn around, waiting for Clark to tell him where they were going.

 

"Grier Antiques." Lex gave him a quizzical look, but shifted into drive. Clark started thinking out loud. "That's where this all started. I was near the antique shop when Tina ran into me the first time, and mom said she was just stepping out of the shop when Tina tried to run her over in our truck. That was just after she found five thousand dollar's in Mrs. Grier's shop. Mrs. Grier, Lex. Tina's mom. Five thousand dollars from Smallville Savings and Loan at Tina's mom's shop." He looked significantly at Lex. "I'll bet we can find something there."

 

"Didn't you say Tina wanted to move in with Lana? Said her mom was leaving?"

 

Clark frowned. "Yeah. Wanted to know if Nell would adopt her if anything happened to..." Clark didn't bother finishing his thought. Lex pulled up in front of Grier Antiques.

 

"It's closed." Clark ignored Lex and got out of the car, looking through the windows. He heard Lex slam the car door and come up behind him. "What are you looking for?"

 

"I don't know. Something. Anything." He finally had his x-ray vision under control, for the most part. The interior of the shop looked pretty normal until Clark scanned the standing cabinet near where his mother had found the money. His mouth dropped open when he saw the skeleton. "Lex, we have to get inside."

 

"How-" But Clark was already going around back. He glanced back to see Lex shrug and follow him.

 

"Mom and I go in this way when we pick up stuff after hours," he explained. The back door was unlocked, so he just walked inside. They finally got to the lobby and Clark walked over to the cabinet to open it. He jumped back when a decomposing body stared him in the face.

 

Lex pinched his nose. "Who's that?"

 

Clark coughed and backed away. He would have to have a sensitive sense of smell too, wouldn't he? "Tina's mom. Rose." He grabbed Lex's arm. "Let's get out of here. Shit, I'm gonna throw up." He just barely made it outside.

 

"You okay?" Lex patted his back.

 

Clark nodded, peeking around the building before stepping out onto the sidewalk. "We should go to the police."

 

"I'll go, and just drop you off at the Talon. That okay?"

 

Clark hesitated for a second. It wouldn't be fair to stand up Lana, and how many people did it take to phone in a tip? Besides, Lex had that meeting with Nixon. "Sure. Fine."

 

It was a short drive to the Talon. Clark watched Lex drive off, wishing they could go in together like a normal couple.

 

He found a booth and waited distractedly for Lana. They were supposed to meet when she got off her shift, but she was already a half hour late. Clark stopped one of the other waitresses. "Is Lana here?"

 

The girl shook her head. "Didn't show up for work today. We had to call in Cindy."

 

Clark nodded, a sick feeling spreading in his gut. Lana wouldn't blow off work. Something was wrong.

 

Tina.

 

"Can I fix you a drink?"

 

Nixon smirked as he looked around Lex's office. His eyes settled on the pool table, then turned back to Lex. "If it's all the same to you, I'd just as soon get my money and get out."

 

Lex rose from his chair. "Actually, it's not all the same to me." He ignored Nixon's quizzical look and slid a manila envelope from his desk. "I don't care if you do go ahead and write a story about me." He stood directly in front of the man and held up the envelope, making his face as passive as he could. "But if you do, it will be the last story you write."

 

Nixon laughed harshly. "And just how do you plan on accomplishing that?" For his bold words and brave face, the tense set of his shoulders gave away his nervousness. Lex tapped the envelope against his hand.

 

"You're a smart man, Nixon. You went to university at Brown, isn't that correct?"

 

Nixon nodded suspiciously. There was an edge to his voice when he spoke. "What does that have to do with anything?"

 

"I have evidence that your thesis on The History of Jews in American Media wasn't exactly, shall we say, kosher?" Lex smiled. Nixon would have to appreciate his play on words, wouldn't he? "As a matter of fact, I have testimony that indicates that you didn't even write that paper, Roger." Nixon looked up sharply when Lex used his first name. "You had an underwriter. You paid someone to write your thesis paper for you. There's similar evidence to that effect about several papers you wrote when you were working on your postgraduate doctorate at Metropolis University." Lex lowered his voice. "Newspapers don't employ plagiarists, Mr. Nixon. So if you want to write again, you won't write any stories about me, or get anyone else to write about me. Do we have an understanding?"

 

Nixon had paled significantly, his expression grave. He understood the gravity of the situation, and Lex knew he wouldn't give up his livelihood for one scoop. "Absolutely, Mr. Luthor. I'll leave you to your work."

 

Lex nodded. "I trust you can show yourself out." He turned his back on Nixon, which was probably a bad idea, at least metaphorically, but he had servants all over the place who would make sure Nixon did nothing more than leave the estate.

 

"How's Lana?"

 

"She'll be okay. They didn't even suggest keeping her overnight for observation." Clark flipped through the channels, not paying attention to what was on. He'd told Lex about the fight with 'Whitney' and finding Lana in the tomb, but he'd purposely left out the part about Tina having the meteor-rock necklace that made him sick. If Tina hadn't taken off Whitney's letterman jacket with the necklace inside, Clark was pretty sure he would have lost the fight. He didn't want Lex to be thinking about him dying.

 

"That's good, at least." Lex was sitting on the other end of the couch. Clark's parents were upstairs, but they were in the house, and didn't want to take any chances. It was pretty cold in the barn tonight, and while Clark barely noticed it, he knew Lex did, even if Lex didn't say anything.

 

"Yeah. And they took Tina to Arkham. She got a lawyer who wants an insanity defense." Clark shrugged. "They're getting a psychological evaluation."

 

"I still can't believe she killed her own mother."

 

"Well, she didn't really. Not on purpose." Clark went back a few channels. "She pushed her mom down the stairs and broke her neck. Didn't mean to, but she couldn't take it back. That's why we found Mrs. Grier in the antique shop. And why my mom thought she was acting weird. It was really Tina."

 

Lex nodded noncommittally. "Is the news on?"

 

Clark found a news channel, and remembered Lex's meeting with Nixon. "I noticed there wasn't a story about you in the Inquisitor. What'd you do?"

 

Lex grinned. "Turns out the byline 'Roger Nixon' isn't always accurate."

 

"Ah." He quickly squeezed Lex's hand. "That's all I need to know."

 

"I didn't do anything underhanded."

 

"I know. You wouldn't do that, Lex. Even if a lot of people think you would just because you're a Luthor."

 

"It doesn't mean what it used to," Lex said. His voice was sober, serious. "I want the rest of the world to see that too."

 

"I see it, Lex. I saw it before I even met you." Clark met his gaze. Maybe some day they could show the world how they felt about each other, but right now he was content being Lex's secret boyfriend. The thought made him smile.

 

Lex smiled back and stole a kiss. "Then that's all that matters."


	7. Chapter 7

Clark hurried through his breakfast as soon as his chores were done. “I’m taking off,” he said as he put his dishes in the sink. Martha gave him a smile.

 

“Honey, you don’t have to be at school for an hour.”

 

“I know,” Clark said with a grin. “I want to get an early start.”

 

Martha shook her head and walked over to give her son a kiss on the forehead. “Well, I can’t argue with that.” It was so nice that Clark was focused on his schoolwork. “Do you have all your books?”

 

Clark shrugged on his backpack with a nod. “Hey mom? Can I have some marigolds?”

 

What on Earth did Clark want marigolds for? “Sure, honey. Don’t take too many. Are you going to give them to Lana?” Clark blushed, and Martha took that as a yes. She kissed him one more time before shooing him out the door. “Oh, Clark.”

 

He turned around in the doorway. “Yeah? I mean yes?” he corrected quickly.

 

“Are you coming home before the party tonight?”

 

“It’s not a party, mom, it’s a bonfire.” Clark pushed open the screen door. “I have to work at the Torch with Chloe after school, then I figured I’d get some homework done at the Talon.”

 

“Just give me a call if you’re going to be later than eleven, okay? I know it’s Hallowe’en, but it’s still a school night.”

 

“Okay.” Clark looked relieved that the conversation was at an end. Martha watched with a smile as he sped out the door.

 

-

 

“You’re up early.”

 

“Yeah.” Clark paused in the doorway of Lex’s office to catch his breath. “I ran all the way here. Happy Hallowe’en, by the way.”

 

Lex looked up from his desk. “You going trick-or-treating tonight?” Oh, he was really going to pay for that smirk on his face.

 

“Yeah, Lex. I’m going to dress up as an alien and go beg people for candy.”

 

Lex laughed. “I was thinking of an entirely different costume.” He stood up from the desk, walking toward Clark in a manner that could only be described as predatory.

 

“Oh really?” Clark leaned back against the wall, waiting for Lex to move in for a kiss. “And what would that be?”

 

“Hmm.” Lex acted like he was thinking about it. “Can’t think of anything scarier than an alien.”

 

Clark grinned. “Is that your final answer?” He reached around to slip a hand under Lex’s slacks, squeezing Lex’s ass when he nodded. “You’re going down for that one, Boy King.”

 

“Gonna make me?” He ground his hips into Clark’s, making Clark groan.

 

“Uh. Maybe later. I do have school, you know.” Lex rolled his eyes but smiled, pulling Clark’s head down for a kiss. It took a minute for Clark to remember his other hand bent behind his back. ‘Oh, I have something for you.” He revealed the flowers with a flourish and a grin.

 

“For me?” Lex took the crumpled flowers, amusement written in his features. Clark laughed as he pulled Lex to the couch.

 

“You said something the other day about needing marigolds for Dead Day. Mom had some in her garden, so I thought…” He trailed off at the confused look on Lex’s face.

 

Lex stared at him for a minute, then broke out in a grin. “Oh! You mean Day of the Dead.” Chuckling, Lex placed the marigolds on the coffee table, then set his hands on Clark’s hips so he could pull Clark down into his lap. “El Dia de los Muertos,” he translated, and the words were lost on Clark. He couldn’t really concentrate on foreign languages the way Lex was rubbing his shoulders. Foreign languages – foreign tongues – tongues. Lex’s tongue. Right there. “It’s a three day celebration of departed souls, a holiday begun by the Aztecs. It’s still celebrated nation-wide in Mexico, and in some parts of America.” Clark nodded dumbly as Lex’s hands kneaded down his biceps. He leaned back against Lex’s chest, shivering when Lex’s voice brushed over his ear. “The first day – today – coincides with Hallowe’en, but it’s not just about costumes and candy. Far from it.”

 

“Uh huh.” If this was how Lex taught world cultures, Clark was ready to drop out of school and sign up for home schooling with Lex.

 

“The Aztecs didn’t believe that death was the end of life – just a continuation of our physical lives on a higher plane.” Lex was rubbing lazy circles in the hollows under Clark’s elbows, which was anything but relaxing. “Revelers celebrate departed souls with altars, incense, candies, masks, and flowers. That’s what the marigolds are for – they represent death. Of course, you have to remember that in the Aztec culture, death doesn’t have the same negative connotation that it has in America.” Lex scraped his fingernails down Clark’s wrists to his palms, stretching his fingers to interlace with Clark’s. He shuddered against Lex, hearing Lex’s breath falter as Lex got hard under him.

 

Clark jumped up. School started in fifteen minutes, and he didn’t need to be walking around with a boner all day. Not that it wasn’t too late to prevent it.

 

“You need a ride?” And there was Lex, perceptive as usual, his voice only a little different. Clark shook his head.

 

“Nah. I think-” He turned into Lex’s hands, already reaching up to cup his face. “I think it’d be quicker if I walked.” Walked meant run, but they both knew that.

 

“Yeah. Probably a good idea.” Lex kissed him carefully. “Listen, I’m going to Metropolis today for the first part of the celebration, but I’ll be back by the time school lets out.” Clark closed his eyes, trying not to feel the way Lex’s gaze swept down his body, and failing miserably. He forced himself to back toward the door of Lex’s office. “If you want to come by later…”

 

Clark grinned nervously. “Yeah, I want to come-” he swallowed “- by. There’s um, something I have to talk to you about too.”

 

“Okay.” Clark paused at the doorway, feeling Lex hesitate. “Don’t… don’t do anything without me?”

 

That was it. Clark knew he was blushing. “You either,” he challenged, locking his gaze with Lex’s and almost rushing back for another kiss when he saw the heat in Lex’s eyes. Eventually, though, Clark managed to restrain himself – and that was something that brooked later thought – and after one last promising stare, forced himself to head for school.

 

It was going to be a very. Long. Day.


End file.
